Insane Dreams
by Cap'n BlackRose
Summary: Harry just wants to be left alone after killing Voldemort. Since when has he ever gotten what he wanted? An accident in time, broken laws and beliefs, a wooing, and Harry finds love and sanity. Salazar/Harry slash
1. Prologue: Winter Wonderland

A/N: I'm writing another fic. Bad me, bad me…I know. First off the bat! This will be slash! The slash variety of Salazar and…Harry! If slash bugs you, LEAVE!

I am going to issue a challenge (of sorts) to anyone who wishes to participate. See the end of the chapter A/N for info if you're interested.

Disclaimer: not mine, not mine. I wish Harry Potter were though 'cause I would be one rich bitch.

-----

**Insane Dreams-** _Prologue_

_-----_

Cold snow drifted slowly over the grounds of Hogwarts, covering everything in a blanket of white, adding even more to the fairy tale-like atmosphere. Sadly though, only a few teachers remained during the holidays to see the beauty of a white Christmas at Hogwarts: Headmaster Albus Dumbledore, Poppy Pomfery, Severus Snape, and Harry Potter.

Having graduated three years ago, Harry now enjoyed a teaching post at the first place he ever considered home: Hogwarts. Having defeated Voldemort his seventh year, he would like to believe his part in the war was over. But the war still dragged on with Lucius Malfoy now heading the Death Eaters in their fool attempt for blood purity. And the wizarding community still expected the wearyman of only twentyto continue to fight for them.

Seeing him now, one would not know him from what he had appeared as before his sixth year. Chin length bangs framed his pale face. His hair was shorn unevenly, spiked, and tipped a Slytherin green. Exposed ears glinted silver with every movement, displaying hoops and studs collected from his two years of training. Childish glasses gone due to the medical procedures of muggles allowed hard emerald eyes outlined in kohl to shine freely. Black lips would pull back occasionally displaying perfect white teeth in a dazzling smile or snarl, momentarily bringing to life a small black goatee perched upon his chin. His lithe and petite form was encased in a deep green silk dress shirt, a pair of black leather pants, black boots, and a black robe everyday. One could mistake him for a Slytherin if they weren't careful.

If his appearance bothered anyone, he didn't care. He walked proudly down the halls, ignoring the appreciative stares of female and male eyes both. While still perfectly sociable if needed, he had become a recluse, and slightly insane. No one but he and his five trainers knew what his training for those two long years of his sixth and seventh school years consisted of. All anyone knew was that when he returned for graduation, he was silent, withdrawn, and discovered to be touched in the head if talked with long enough. But Albus Dumbledore wouldn't let this deter him from hiring the young man for the History post though. The students had breathed a sigh of relief when they learned Professor Binns had retired and Harry Potter had taken the ghost's place.

All was well for the time being. A war still hummed in the background, but Harry was safe, happy, and protecting innocent children. He couldn't ask for much more.

-----

A/N: I know it's short. But it's just a prologue… shrugs oh well. The details of my 'challenge' are below. If you aren't interested in it, feel free to review before you leave. I would love some constructive criticism for this fic. A beta wouldn't hurt either if anyone's interested.

**_CHALLENGE_ **

**_Must_ be Salazar/Harry pairing.**

**Harry must be out of Hogwarts or at the very least in his seventh year and younger than Salazar. **

**Sal must be a teacher at Hogwarts and Harry must get a job at Hogwarts when he is dragged to the past. Doesn't matter what post. Try and be original. **

**Must be _Sal_ that woos a, for whatever odd reason, _reluctant Harry _to him.**

**The rest of it, is all yours! Do enjoy! Please drop me a line if you decide to write a fic based however slight, off of this! i'd love to read it!**

**Cheers!  
The Cap'n**


	2. Well…isn’t this interesting…

**A/N: woo! Second chapter. I was really hoping to get a better response off this being as I have NEVER seen a Salazar/Harry fic… sighs maybe this chapter?**

**I would though, like to thank my only reviewer: Bella Snape - I will try to keep the mobs at bay as often as possible! **

**A few warnings about this before I go any further. Dumbledore will be OOC because I like him as a kooky old man and ifind him funny. Sirius will be alive (I will never forgive for that!). and of course Harry is gonna be OOC because that's how I want him to be. There will be no HBP spoilers and probably should be considered AU.**

_No idea if I did this last chapter or not, but I usually forget so don't be surprised if you only see this once. _

_I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANYTHING RELATED._

_-----_

_Chapter Two: _

_Well…isn't this interesting…_

-----

If one had decided to check in on the history class at the present moment, they would find it to be in absolute shambles and a calm- but slightly grinning- Harry Potter standing in front of a group of thirty dusty gaping students. The usually black, green, silver, and gold history room was now covered in white dust and several pieces from a rock that had just been blown apart.

"And that class, is the spell goblins used the most to create the vaults of Gringotts." He paused for a moment, collecting his thoughts. "Of course you have to take into account that the spell was controlled and sadly it was only a rather small bolder I was blowing up, but you get the idea I'm sure. And then you must take into account the fine details it would take to finish the vault, clean-up, detail to shape, that sort of rot." He finished with a smirk curling his lips.

"BLODDY BRILIANT!" a boy yelled suddenly from the back.

Grinning at his class he started talking once more. "For homework my dears," he started, ignoring the groans of the students that surrounded him, "I want you to practice the spell." A bunch of his students started laughing very quietly, rubbing their hands with glee. "Outside- I've taken the liberty of setting up an area where you can practice- and write me one foot about how hard it is to perform, control, why this would be a useful curse while building with stone, and whatever else you find out." He finished, grinning with the rest of his students. "Do me a favor though, and don't blow up the castle. I rather like him and he wishes not have missing corridors." Harry told them quickly, patting a near-by wall with a fond smile.

Most students never even batted an eyelash anymore. This was normal for the odd man that was their teacher. But he was the coolest teacher any of them had. Not to mention he was damn funny if one caught him in the right mood. But one student in his present class- who never seemed to be able to get over how odd her professor was- raised her hand. "What do you mean 'He'?" she asked doubtfully.

"Huh?" Harry asked from by the wall- still petting it and grinning. "Hogwarts. _He's_ a _he_." He smirked at the irritated snort the girl released.

"Hogwarts is a centuries old pile of rock held together with magic."

Harry gapped at the girl. "You insult my good friend!" he whined at her. "I will have you know, that Hogwarts is sentient and is a he!" he told her. "Now, be good children and scram." He told them, flicking a finger at the door just as the bell rang. "Don't forget your homework or you get detention with me. I don't think you want that. Ask the last person that had detention with me," he trailed off with a menacing smirk exposing white teeth from beneath blackened lips as the brats scurried out of his class.

"I must say Harry, that was an interesting lesson you just went over." A voice chuckled from the door. "Are you sure you want to let them loose without proper supervision to practice that spell?" Albus asked as he wandered over to Harry's desk, plucking a candy from the large bowl that was always on it.

Harry grinned at Albus, waving a hand around the classroom, instantly removing white dust and small pieces of rock from the black walls and the silver floor. Once the mess was gone, you could truly see what he had done with the room and it was magnificent. Gold candles and gold candle brackets lined the walls with a large green rune between each bracket. "I must say Albus, if they blow themselves up, it is not my fault." He mumbled as he wandered over to his desk, kicking his feet up after he sat.

"Now Harry, that is hardly the attitude to look at this with," Albus started.

"The spell doesn't work on human limbs. So they won't be going about blowing up each other or themselves. Crisis averted. Happy now?" he growled as he snatched his candy bowl away from the grasping hands of the aged man in front of him. "Get your own," he pouted childishly as the old man continued to try and get another piece of candy from the bowl.

"I knew you wouldn't leave them with something to dangerous," the old man grinned, finally pulling his hands away from the gold bowl that was being protected by his history professor. "We are in need of a substitute teacher in potions today if you wouldn't mind." Albus said.

"Where's Sevvie and why me?" Harry immediately asked, lips twisted in a suspicious frown, cheeks packed with sweets, giving the effect of a child about to throw a temper tantrum.

Stifling a laugh at his favorite professor, Albus started rather shakily, still trying not to laugh. "First, you know Severus detests that name. Second, he has to go to a meeting that Lucius called and cannot skip it. Third, you are just as good at potions as Severus is. I'm amazed you two still can't along even with that as common ground between the two of you."

Harry snorted and quickly swallowed his sweets. "I suppose I can. What houses, what year?" he demanded.

"Second year Gryffindors and Slytherins." Albus grinned at the groan the small man before him released.

"I don't suppose I can say 'no'?"

"Well, I suppose you can. But I've already informed the students who their substitute was going to be."

"Damn,"

"Language Harry."

"Yeah, yeah. I'll be there. When does it start?"

The bell rang loudly from the hall. "Now I do believe."

"I hate you old man!" he hissed as he got up and ran out the door.

"I love you too my boy," he chuckled. He then let a disappointed pout settle upon his lips when he realized Harry had taken his candy bowl with him.

-----

"NO, NO, NO!" Harry yelled quickly as he dashed towards a bubbling cauldron in front of a terrified second year student. "You moron! Are you trying to blow the class up?" he barked after the crises had been averted. "Start over and follow the damn directions. Those are put there for you to use. Not for my own amusement." He barked as he pointed at the board covered in his script.

Going up to his desk with a frown on his face he grabbed a candy out of his bowl. "I hate second years. They've had enough schooling to think they're real wizards and they blow stuff up." He growled around a jawbreaker.

"Professor!" a voice yelped.

Harry had time enough to turn around and stare in horror at a Slytherin girl and her partner's cauldron right behind him and cover the cauldron with his body before it blew. Scalding red liquid covered him ripping a screech of pain from his throat. After all was over, Harry lay on the floor stunned from the blast, red potion dripping into his eyes and mouth, soaking into his skin. "Fuck," he breathed deeply for a moment, darkness encroaching upon his vision. "Is everyone ok?" he groaned from where he lay.

"We're fine sir," a terrified voice whispered.

"Someone go get Madam Pomfrey," he managed to say before he drifted off into darkness.

-----

"Of all the moronic things!" an angry voice yelled as Harry was coming to. "The moron couldn't cast a spell! NO! He had to jump on the damn thing!" Harry recognized the voice as Poppy's and felt her wand prodding him at odd points.

"No time and I couldn't think of a spell fast enough," he croaked out.

"Don't talk! You swallowed and absorbed a lot of that potion before I could get you up here. I've no idea what the potion was, what its' properties are, and what it can do! No talking, very little movement! Got it?"

Knowing better that to answer, Harry closes his eyes, resigned to his fate of being stuck in the hospital wing for two weeks. Feeling Poppy continue to poke and prod him with her wand and fingers was quickly annoying him though.

"Heal me and stop poking me!" he finally choked out weakly.

Clucking angrily about him not being patient, she finally agreed when Harry started to move to get up. "Stay still."

Breathing a sigh of relief Harry listened as she spoke a healing charm. Feeling it collide with his body though, he wondered if Poppy was going to kill him for being in the hospital wing so often. Another scream of pain was torn from his throat as he felt himself being tugged inward from his navel.

"HARRY!" Poppy screeched when she heard his pain filled scream. She watched with horror covering her face as Harry suddenly disappeared, almost like he had touched a portkey. "ALBUS!" she screamed before she fainted.

-----

Harry felt himself thrown to the ground and lay there, his battered body limp as he tried to orient himself. "Shit, what happened?" he mumbled. Finally coming to his senses, he noticed he was outside. Turning his head gently, hissing in pain at the movement he found himself outside of Hogwarts. Stunned, he reached out with his mind to his old friend Hogwarts. What startled him was he found not a centuries old castle, but a five-year-old one. "This is…interesting…" he mumbled. "No!" he rasped out suddenly. But it was to late. The castle had already told someone else that someone was outside who could talk to it. "Damn, damn, damn! Get up Potter. Come on," he tried getting up. Finally succeeding on reaching his hands and knees he suddenly felt something sharp and cold held against his neck.

"Who are you, what do you want, and how did you get here?" a wary voice demanded.

Closing his eyes, Harry continued to try and stand only to feel a booted foot roughly shove him over on his side. Hissing a pain filled curse word in parsletounge he lay there panting.

"How?" a voice immediately demanded from behind. "You should not be able to do that!"

"What?" Harry asked groggily. Looking up from where he was sprawled on his back he registered the surprised looks from all four people looking at the state he was in and the fact that he was staring at the founders. "Well…isn't this interesting…" he mumbled before allowing a healing darkness to catch him.

**A/N: wow. That was long…I hope to be able to update this again next week. Once again mentioning my challenge I issued previous chapter, you're still welcome to do it. And please drop a review for me. I like to hear from my readers.**


	3. The Tongue

My lovely readers. I thank you so much. Now, I will take the time to answer my lovelies that reviewed.

**Bright One, Nemati, Carolina(**I won't mention the black lips that often. I actually have plans for that later on…**), Spirit of the Lost(**i will check in on you from time to time to see what you come up with**), rayvern, ME, Fred, Never Odd Or eveN, Anave Lipad(**i wanted to see what other people came up with, while still writing the fic myself...so yes in a way, i suppose i am answer my own challenge...**), wes.lane,Daire-Floresta, sparkley-tangerine(**i look forward to seeing your fic**), Maben00**

Now that that'sdone, lemme just say, this chapter is not in anyway perverted or sexual. you'll get why i called this chapter the name it is, when you finish the chapter.

_Chapter two:_

_The Tongue_

_-----_

"What?" Harry asked groggily. Looking up from where he was sprawled on his back he registered the surprised looks from all four people looking at the state he was in and the fact that he was staring at the founders. "Well…isn't this interesting…" he mumbled before allowing a healing darkness to catch him.

-----

Helga carefully watched the man in one of the beds of the hospital wing. He was an odd fellow certainly. But Salazar had taken an interest in him. That had to mean he wasn't completely useless. "Oh! Salazar, what are you doing here?" _Speak of the devil,_

"Shut-up," he mumbled as he stared shrewdly at the injured man in bed. "I'm trying to figure out how," he continued to himself.

"As long as you don't disturb him. The poor thing looked like he went through quite and ordeal before getting here. And then Godric- the idiot he is- went and traumatized the poor dear even more!" she ended with an angry huff.

"I thought you just finished telling Sunshine over hear not to disturb me. And what do you do? You go off on a rant and wake me up." A particularly foul humored Harry mumbled from his bed- eyes still closed.

"You're up!" Helga shrieked, startled. Beside the bed Salazar growled, insulted.

"No, I just have this habit of answer people as I sleep." Harry growled as he opened a bleary eye warily.

"Now look here! If you're going to act like a child, I'll treat you like one!" she warned, shooting a glare at the man that stood beside her as he snorted in amusement.

"I'm not acting like a child. I'm acting like anyone would who just about had a hole burned through his midsection." He growled back. "And then the damn mediwitch screws up and sends me here where someone tries to kill me." He hissed as he glared at the gaping witch.

"What happened!" she shrilled as she hurried over, immediately pulling his tattered robe off his body and then pulling his shirt from his body. The blackened skin exposed caused Helga to blanch and gasp. "How are you still alive and what happened?" she asked as she immediately started to work. Just as she was about to cast a spell, Harry quickly grabbed her wand.

"How the hell did you miss that when I was dragged up here earlier?" he asked, raising one dark brow at the blushing founder. Shaking his head as she tried to stutter an explanation. He gently released her wand, turning it away from him as he did. "Magic is what got me in this trouble. Do it the muggle way unless you can find no other way." He explained

Salazar stared intensely at the wound and turned to leave. "I'll be back with some potions you'll need."

"He just said no magic!" Helga yelled as she summoned water, soap, disinfectant, and bandages to her.

"Potions aren't technically magic." Salazar and Harry told her. Both turned and looked at the other warily.

"Stop staring at him Salazar and get me those potions!" Helga ordered with a snort of amusement escaping her.

"Fine, I'll be back in a little while." He scowled as he left.

"He really is a nice person," Helga said after the dark-haired man had left. "He just has been having a rough time lately. All those people thinking he's some dark lord out to kill us all, not to mention his poor wife died a year ago. Left him a child that he quickly gave away. Said he was no good with children, but left the poor thing with a few things." she rambled on as she gently cleaned Harry's chest wound. "They say him and Godric are enemies. Really, they're like brothers, and cause more trouble for me and Rowena then we can handle sometimes." She said, nodding.

"Oh yes, Sunshine really seemed to be a nice person. Someone I'd want to spend my afternoon tea time with," Harry mumbled from his place on the bed. Hissing as a disinfectant was rubbed onto his wound, "That's cold and hurts!"

"So sorry, but you'll have to get over it." Helga huffed at him as she began to wrap him in bandages. "You're an awful lot like Salazar." She mumbled after she finished- staring at him. "He hisses when you annoy him or- a rare occasion- when he's hurt. He doesn't really like a lot of people. Keeps quiet unless someone makes him angry." She said looking down at her patient.

"I'm glad you thinkso highly of meHelga that you would compare me to a moron like him." A voice hissed from the door.

"Salazar!" Helga called, startled.

"Yes, I'm back. Here are your potions for the moron on the bed." He handed her the vials, glared at the man in bed, and left in a flurry of green robes.

"Oh yes, he's such a nice person," Harry mumbled from his bed.

"Hush you and take these. I might let you out tomorrow if all goes as planned." She told him as she studied which potions Salazar had handed her.

_Like the others will let you let me leave this room. Please. They have no idea where I come from, what happened to me, or what my name is._ He scowled at his thoughts, but took the potions anyway. Wrinkling his nose even further at the taste, he turned on his side and closed his eyes. _Poppy always did tell me sleep was best after a potion._

"Out already." Helga murmured, watching him. "You really are an odd character. I'll see if I can't persuade Godric to allow you to leave the Wing tomorrow." She murmured as she tucked the covers around him a bit tighter then left to her office.

-----

"Absolutely not!" a voice roared.

"Why not?" a woman's voice shrilled right back.

"What do we know about him except he looks like he came straight from a pleasure house that's been alight?"

"Now you listen here Godric!" Helga screeched, furious now. "You have no idea what he's been up to! Or where he's from! True! _But that does not make him a **whore or a dark lord**!_" Helga finished in a scream.

Salazar calmly watched as petite and kind Helga defended the stranger from Godric. Of course, Godric probably deserved being yelled at, but did it have to be over some odd looking person they'd never seen before? But still, the man in the Wing had been rather interesting. It'd been a long time since someone had intrigued him that much. _And the boy can speak The Tongue,_ Yes, that made him all the more interesting.

"The Hospital Wing is a place for people to be healed! Heal him and then we'll talk!" Godric yelled.

"He is healed! Last night! He's ready to be released and sitting in a hospital cot rotting, will do him no good!" she haughtily informed Godric.

"Rowena had to leave this morning. We will discuss this when she is back." Godric ordered.

Helga glared angrily. "That man will not stay in my hospital wing and longer than he has to! A hospital wing is to heal! Not act as a prison!"

Salazar rubbed his temples with his fingertips, slowly growing angrier and angrier as the two before him continued to argue. "_Damn it!_" he hissed angrily. _You two will shut up now!_ I will take him and he will stay with me until Rowena comes back and we discuss things with her." Salazar then spun on his heel and stalked towards the Hospital Wing, green robes billowing angrily about him.

"Good job, you made him angry." Helga huffed, turning and trouncing back to her Wing, leaving Godric gaping after her.

-----

Harry warily gazed around the dark corridors of the dungeons. There was no way to escape easily if he needed to and the passageways were to slim. _I hate it down here, and I don't trust Slytherin._

"I'm not going to kill you." Salazar told him tersely. "Stop looking around like a terrified cat and follow me a bit faster, or I will leave you to find a corner to sleep in tonight."

Scowling, Harry sped up despite the rough words. He did after all have the dark man to thank for getting him out of the Hospital Wing.

-----

**Salazar stormed into the ward and immediately saw Harry staring out the window. "Oh do jump now and save me the trouble of having to house you." He drawled.**

**Turning quickly, Harry hissed angrily and sat back upon his bed. "Where's Helga?" he demanded. "And what the hell are you talking about 'housing' me for?"**

"**I'm right here dear!" Helga said as she hurried into her Wing. "Salazar here has kindly agreed to allowing you to stay in his rooms until Rowena gets back and we discuss this more. A Hospital Wing is no place for a healed person to be!" she informed him. **

**"But," the small man started, gaping at Helga.**

"**If you're quite done Helga," Salazar asked dryly, interupting before Harry had a chance to say anything else.**

"**You be nice to him Sal!" she told him before bustling off to her office.**

"**Follow me," he ordered with a sneer.**

-----

"Why?" Harry suddenly asked.

"Why what?" Slytherin demanded.

"Why did you say you'd let me stay with you?"

"So Godric and Helga would shut up." He said with a scowl. When they reached the wall gaurding his rooms, he turned and in a purr started to say something,"Also,".

"What?" Harry asked, cutting the other man off and backing up slightly.

Moving suddenly, Salazar had Harry pinned to the wall, his heavier body keeping the smaller man's body in place. "**How can you speak The Tongue?"** Salazar demanded the panicked man in parsletongue.

**A/N: please leave me a review! i luv it when you all tell me what you think!**


	4. Liquid Walls

Moving suddenly, Salazar had Harry pinned to the wall, his heavier body keeping the smaller man's body in place. "How can you speak The Tongue?" Salazar demanded the panicked man in parsletongue.

-----

_Chapter 3:_

_Liquid Walls_

-----

Harry's eyes widened and he struggled fiercely under the heavier and taller man. "None of your damn business!"_ Shit. What do I do? I need to get away from him!_ His mind was struggling to find a solution to his predicament. _I can't kill a founder! God only knows what **that'll** do to the time-line!_

Moving so that his body covered the stranger's completely, Salazar hissed angrily. "Tell me!"

"Go to hell!" Harry barked. He was desperately trying to find a way out of this situation without doing something completely stupid. _I don't know what'll happen if I hurt or kill a founder! Hell! I don't even know how I got to this time period!_

"Well?" Salazar growled once more, slowly pulling a long birch wand from his sleeve.

Biting his lip and hoping to whatever god was laughing that it would take some pity on him, he allowed a small ball of magic to hit the larger man, striking him in the chest, sending Slytherin staggering and allowing him to scramble away from the larger man.

Salazar stumbled back as the magic struck him. Pink smoke rising from where he had been hit, he brought a hand to the front of his ruined robes, his lips tightening in anger as he felt the hole that had been made in them. "These were my favorite robes,"

"Well, if you hadn't been threatening me, maybe that wouldn't have happened." Harry sneered, lounging against the wall. "If you wanted the answers, you could've asked like a civil person instead of jumping me." _How to get out of here,_

Slytherin raised a delicate eyebrow. "How then," he sneered, "can you speak?"

Harry grinned maliciously. "I speak just like you do. Just like everyone else actually. You see, muggles have figured all this out where I come from." He rambled, a grin settling on his face.

"Enough!" Salazar barked before Harry could continue. "I have no wish to hear how humans speak in general. I want to know how you can speak Parsletongue!"

"Well," Harry made a great show of thinking. He then shrugged, grinning once more. "Hell if I know."

Salazar stared incredulously at the petite man before him, lounging so like a cat, upon _his_ dungeon wall. "You insolent child!" he barked, fury raising inside him once more. Seeing the cheeky smile that the brat still had on his face, he snarled and lunged at the small man.

A smirk twisting his lips, Harry watched Salazar Slytherin truly loose his temper. However, when Slytherin's body crashed into his, sending them both to the floor, Harry started to panic. _Stupid, Harry! He knows spells that have been lost for thousands of years! And he probably has no qualms about cursing me off the face of the Earth._ "GET OFF ME!" he yelled, struggling under the weight of the larger man.

"You stupid brat!" Salazar sneered, handsome face contorting in anger. "You defy me, you pay the price!" he barked as he pulled his wand out, fully prepared to curse the man pinned beneath him.

_Shit!_ Suddenly, he felt the floor beneath him swallow his legs and torso. An inarticulate yelp slipped through his lips as his head went under the stone surface.

Salazar's eyes widened in surprise before a scowl settling back on his face. "Hope you die," he sneered. Standing, he made his way to the huge door guarding his chambers. Hissing out the password, he entered his room, shutting the door tightly behind him.

-----

Harry blinked as he slowly came back to his sense after the wild ride through the stonework. The mental poke the castle giving him the cause for his waking. "Where am I?" he asked Hogwarts as he stretched and looked around.

_The center of me._ A childish voice echoed around the room.

Harry jumped, whirling around, trying to find where the voice came from. Finding no one, he demanded of the room, "Show yourself!" still looking for a person around the black walled red floored room.

_I'm in plain sight._ The voice responded, giggling. _It's impossible to go anywhere and not see me._

Harry stilled and thought. _In plain sight. You're everywhere._

_Look over on the pedestal. That may help you._ The child's voice recommended helpfully.

Wandering slowly over to the pedestal, the only furnishing in the room, he watched as pensive seemingly melted into existence. Contained in a black ceramic bowl, Harry gazed at the silver thoughts swirling inside. "Who's are these?" he demanded.

_Mine. I promise that you are not peeking into anything no one wants you to not see._

"You better be right." He mumbled as he gently placed his wand tip in the center of the bowl.

-----

"**You sure we should do this?"**

**Harry whirled around, finding himself looking at Salazar, who was busy banishing dirt to form a large hole beside an incomplete Hogwarts. **_Bastard_** He thought as he glared at Salazar.**

_That's not nice._

_I thought you were going to leave me alone while I looked at this._

_Shut up and watch. This should prove interesting for you._

"**A sentient castle will be much safer than just one with magic shelled over its stones." A smooth voice said from beside Slytherin. "It will know just what to do with the magic given to it. It will be able to protect the students, and us, much better." Rowena replied, waving her wand absently, setting into place a few more stones of the outer wall.**

**Godric wrenched his wand upwards, pulling up an entire wall as he did. "We're almost through. Just the outer walls and the filling of the lake remain. And then we can collect students!"**

"**We must first weave the magic and knowledge into Hogwarts. And then we must fill the castle with food, medicines, and house elves." Helga chimed in, creating wrought iron gates.**

**Salazar lovingly laid the gates into place in the gap left by the outer walls. Then joined with the others, chanting and weaving magic into the very foundations of their school. "It's done," he said, a gentle smile pulling at his lips.**

**-----**

"Ok, so the voice I happen to be talking with it Hogwarts." Harry mused aloud.

_Indeed, _the voice laughed, the silvery sound echoing around the room.

"And Salazar Slytherin actually can care about some things,"

_Indeed,_ Hogwarts replied once more, laughing.

Harry cleared his throat to stop the laughter. "I have no idea how you did it, but you got me out of a huge jam back there. And I got to slide through the walls!" he tacked on with a giddy laugh bubbling up his throat. "You think you could help me out by doing that whenever I need to get somewhere?" he asked with a grin as he wandered over to a door he just noticed. "What's in here?" he asked before the young castle could answer his first question.

_I thought you would appreciate a room to stay in. And of course I'll help you whenever you need it._

Harry blinked as he stared at where he was. "Such a good castle," he said, giving the young castle the mental equivalent of a pat on the back. "You got me to the perfect place." He mused aloud as he stared at his surroundings, half paying attention to the preening the young building was partaking in.

Windowless stone walls were covered in tapestries and paintings. The stone floor was covered with a purple-paisley plush floor rug. Silver sconces every two feet along the walls held small orbs of cream light, washing the room in a warm glow. A massive sleigh bed took up one wall, a large book case and wardrobe on another wall, an over-sized desk took up one more wall, and a large ornate door frame took up the last wall. Through the door was the washroom, in which a positively gargantuan tub took up more than half the room. A large purple marble counter took up the other half of the room in which a silver sink rested, and a silver toilette was in a corner.

_I can speak out from the walls in these two rooms. These rooms are the center of me. This is where my magic is most concentrated, so I can form complete thoughts in here._

"Awesome," he said, going over to his bed. "Can you wake me up in the morning?" he asked.

_Of course. Good night._ Hogwarts surrounded him in a warm feeling for a moment, giving the allusion of a hug.

Smiling, he climbed into bed and was asleep almost as soon as his head hit the pillow.

-----

Harry woke the next morning at the insistent prods his mind was receiving. "What?" he mumbled as he poked his head up from beneath the nest of blankets.

_The others are looking for you,_ Hogwarts reported to him faithfully. _Salazar lied to them though,_ a childish sigh vibrated the walls.

"So Slytherin told them I 'ran off' last night? Told them he had nothing to do with it." he deduced, padding over to the bathroom.

_Are you going to go to them? _

He snorted, "Yes, I'll go collect them eventually. But I want a bath first!" he said, stomping his foot rather childishly. At the mental equivalent of a raised eyebrow from the castle, Harry flushed slightly. "Could you ah, see about getting me something to eat?" he asked as he started the water.

-----

An hour later, Harry was seemingly melting into the walls of Hogwarts, trying to locate the founders as they attempted to find him. Finally, he slipped all the way to the dungeons and found the three of them at the wall outside of Slytherin's rooms. Pausing just below the wall, he listened.

"You're positive this is where he ran off?" Godric asked as he waved his wand over the stone, looking for traces of which way their guest had gone.

"For the last time Godric, yes!" Salazar snapped as he stared at the stretch of floor that he knew the stranger had melted into.

"Why would he run off to begin with Sal?" Helga asked, narrowing her brown eyes as she stared stonily at the youngest founder.

Glaring at the look she leveled on him, he sneered, "Why would I be able to explain what he does? I don't even know him or where he comes from!" he barked.

Tilting her head thoughtfully, Helga just gazed at him steadily. She allowed a smirk to cross her face though when Salazar eventually shifted from foot to foot. "You did something Sal." She admonished with a faint scowl.

"Oh I'll say he did something all right!" Harry barked as he slid out of the wall, stumbling to the floor as Hogwarts violently shoved him out. "You didn't have to push! I was leaving!" he snapped at the stone walls. "Now then!" he started, turning back to look at the three gaping founders. "Here I am. Stop turning poor Warts here," he patted the stone wall beside him, "upside down looking for me."

"Where did you go?" Godric demanded as soon as he had command of his voice once more. Helga was to busy trying to keep Slytherin from strangling the petite man.

"Warts here put me up." Harry said with a grin as he patted the wall beside him once again. Wincing at a particularly vicious poke at his mind made by the castle, he turned his attention back to Godric.

"How did you do that thing with the wall?" Godric asked warily, ignoring the small scuffle Salazar and Helga were in.

"Warts let me!" Harry said brightly, ignoring the angry prod at his mind from the castle.

-----

A/N: I found the end to the old chapter amusing. So i kept it. But this is a total revamp of this chapter. Hopefully, it makes a bit more sense and Harry keeps a bit more in character for what I have him set up for.


	5. Inquiring minds

A/N: bad me. So long without an update. But I have a few things to make note of before we start that were questioned.

-Yes, I realize that Harry is very…shifty in mood and personality. I've come to the conclusion that if I have to put a name to what is wrong with him, he's slightly bipolar and paranoid. That qualifies as insane in my books. No more complaints about his behavior. I did that with purpose. You'll see these shifts of mood and personality for a while longer yet.

-Warts comes from Hogwarts. A nickname that Harry has come up with for the castle.

-why Helga was so open with Harry is explained below.

**A guide to my writing now that things are getting a bit more complicated.**

**Bold underlined **parsletongue

**Bold** memories

_Italics_ thoughts

"…" speaking

Underlined book text

Well, I'll try to make this chapter longer for my loyal readers who have had to wait so long for an update. I do hope you enjoy!

-----

"How did you do that thing with the wall?" Godric asked warily, ignoring the small scuffle Salazar and Helga were in.

"Warts let me!" Harry said brightly, ignoring the angry prod at his mind from the castle.

-----

Chapter 4

Inquiring minds

-----

Harry sighed rather gustily as he inspected his new chambers. His new chambers in the North Tower. He found it lacking without the inscence, scarves, and other divination equipment that Trelawney had kept. So with a grin and a wave of his wand, the cloyingly sweet smell of inscence, lamps covered with red scarves, and shelves of tea cups, tea leaves, crystal balls, books, dark artifacts, globes, potion ingriedients, a shrunken row ofcauldrons, and just about anything else that could be used for divination, history, dark arts, potions, or defense appeared. He transfigured the stone into plush silver carpet and moved his bed into the middle of the room. Small ebony tables dotted the room, covered with tablecloths, candles, candies, and books. The walls he covered with conjured maps, charts, and tapestries. His room a hodgepodge of all the branches of magic he studied.

"Much better. Reminds me of home." He said as he nodded as he flopped onto his bed. "I still find it odd that they accepted my story as truth so quickly." He mused aloud.

Hogwarts gave his mind a questioning touch, wanting more information.

Harry opened his mind and allowed for the young castle to view the meeting that had occurred earlier.

-----

"**It's obvious we'll need to contact Rowena. The matter of where you came from cannot be put off until later as we had thought." Godric rumbled as he pulled Salazar and Helga apart, walking back up towards the ground level of the castle. "If all of you would be so kind as to follow me, we can set this straight I'm sure."**

**Harry dutifully trotted after the tall man, wanting to stay as far away from Salazar as possible. He was under the impression the other wizard still wanted to hex him.**

**--**

**They were in Godric's office. Rowena had been fire-called. Now they were looking at him, expecting him to start talking.**

**Since when had he made anyone's life easy?**

**After sitting for a few moments in silence, Godric coughed. "Could you perhaps tell us your name and how you came to be here?"**

**It was no request. It was a demand. Harry scowled. "My name is Harry. I got here by a potions accident." He shut his mouth, looking expectantly at the four before him.**

**Salazar sucked in an angry breath. "Tell us how you managed to ruin a potion would you? And where you came from. And anything else relevant to the situation while you're at it." He barked, dark blue eyes narrowed in anger.**

**Harry scowled once more before reluctantly telling them he was a teacher from Hogwarts, 1000 years in the future. "And it wasn't me that ruined a potion. It was some stupid little second year. If Snape wasn't a damn spy, it would be him stuck in this position, not me." He snarled at the taller dark-haired wizard. Though now that he pondered over it, almost every adult and teenager he ever met was taller than he was. Damn Dursleys. He then took the pleasure to watch the shock on their faces.**

"**Why would you need a spy? And why a teacher as a spy?" Godric demanded as he came out of his stupor.**

"**The headmaster of our school was one of the most powerful wizards known to wizard kind. Our minister was more worried about staying in office, than preparing our community for war. So Albus picked up the slack. He was the head of the Order of the Phoenix. Snape was our spy. He had reformed from being a follower of Voldemort early on in the first war. Thanks to him, many lives were saved."**

"**And where did you come in during all of this?" Rowena asked quietly.**

"**I was their 'Chosen One'." Harry said, anger darkening his emerald orbs till they were almost black, black lips curling into a sneer, white teeth flashing dangerously. "A prophecy had been made. I was the one who full filled it." He said, eyes closing and mouth shutting, obviously done talking and expecting to be harassed by questions.**

"**I see," Rowena mumbled as she looked at the young man before her. She was curious about him. **

"**I think we can trust your tale." Helga said, looking at the young man's eyes that had snapped open as soon as she finished, gazing at her bewildered. She smiled at him. "Where would you like your rooms?"**

**Salazar and Godric opened their mouths to protest, but Helga and Rowena shot them both warning looks. Obviously telling the two men that they would talk later.**

"**The north tower." **

-----

"It's the truth yes. But it's just so far out there." He elaborated at the questioning poke Hogwarts gave his mind. "Maybe that's just me, fresh from a war?" he asked the castle. "I'm so used to distrusting everyone immediately,"

"Probably," a voice said from the trap door in his floor.

Harry jerked up and looked wildly to the door, wand out already. "Rowena," he muttered, stowing his wand in his tattered sleeve.

"You need some new clothes," she said quietly. "And for having come from a war, you're awfully lax about security," she raised a brow in question.

Harry scowled and waved a wand at a blank wall, an armoire appearing, door bursting open, full of leather trousers, silk button down shirts of dark colors, and black robes. The draws burst open full shoes of all styles, all black, and socks. "Clothes," he muttered. "And the fact that I chose the least inhabited tower of the castle, I had thought I wouldn't need to ward my 'door'", he cast the trap door a wry glare, "until the beginning of school when brats would be wandering."

Rowena smiled at him before allowing her eyes to roam his room. "You practice divination?" she asked incredulously, blinking. The image of the dark wizard in front of her did not go well with the thought of him gazing into a crystal ball, mumbling gibberish. Well, maybe mumbling gibberish, but not gibberish of the future.

Harry scowled. "A bit. I'm more into history, potions, and the dark arts. But I'm competent in the study." He growled.

Rowena suddenly smiled. "You can do so many things!" her eyes lit up. "Can you teach for us? Please!"

Harry bit his lip. He didn't know what would happen if he changed history. He really needed to get to the potion lab though and find out what sent him here so he could get back to where he belonged. "I don't know," he mumbled uncertainly.

"Please!" Rowena implored once more. "We've no divination class, and several students have expressed an interest in the branch of magic."

_It's divination. Nothing too dangerous there I guess,_ "Well, I suppose I can," he relented at last.

Rowena's face was covered in a sparkling smile. "Where do you want your classroom?"

"I'll go find one to my liking later on. I have some business to attend to in the potions lab." He said.

"Of course." Rowena said, sobering instantly. "You'll be wanting to figure out what happened to send you here."

"Yes," he mumbled, grabbing parchment and a few quills. "Where are he labs?" he asked, not sure if they had been moved.

"The dungeons."

"Thank you." He said with a curt nod, leaving his room. "If you're not out in five seconds after me, you'll be kicked out in the most unpleasant of ways."

-----

Harry had a cauldron set up in the dungeon lab, it was heating and he had a multitude of ingredients beside him. "They were working on an tracking potion." He muttered as he scribbled all the ingredients on a sheet of parchment. "It is supposed to end up gooey and clear. The one that covered me was red and the consistency of water." He mused. "**How the hell can one person screw a potion up that much!"** he hissed in parsletongue, bemused and rather angry.

"Makes things much more difficult when students can't brew a simple potion correctly, doesn't it?" a lofty voice asked from behind.

"Yes Salazar," he muttered distractedly as he continued to write down notes. "Maybe making the potion and then adding knot grass at different times of stages of completion would work." He mumbled, making the potion as he talked to himself. "The little brat had knot grass all on the rim of the cauldron,"

Salazar observed how the small man moved when making potions. A grace was present that he usually didn't allow others to see. Salazar could see the evidence that this man had been trained to fight and kill. And such an extensive knowledge in potions. _I wonder what other things he can do, _he wondered. He listened to the soft mutterings of the man and gained more knowledge of his character than he had in the past twenty-four hours.

"But the potion was boiling," Harry suddenly said, looking at the still clear liquid. "Maybe I need to have several cauldrons of the potion set up. And think back to when I was in second year how I treated potions," he sniggered.

Salazar continued to watch the short man. _He's interesting that's for sure. Helga says his story checks out with her,_ Helga's occlumency was not a well known skill. She had tried to teach him, but he had been horrible at it. She had trusted the man, no Harry, before any of them had. _That still doesn't answer and questions though. Just that he's truly who and what he says he is. Why does he wear black women's make-up? Is it significant? _

"You're thinking to loud. Shut-up." Harry said from where he was currently throwing knot grass in a bubbling cauldron rather sloppily.

"What?" he barked in return, immediately trying to stop his thoughts.

"What's it sound like I said?" Harry turned around and hissed. "You. Are. Thinking. To. Loud. Shut-up. You are more than welcome to _think _I wear make-up and wonder who I really am. But you're giving me a headache!"

Salazar's eyes narrowed in his anger and shock. Helga was the only one that usually complained of them thinking to loud. He would investigate this sudden talent at a later time. "Then I'll question you out loud. Why does it look like you wear make-up? Who are you really? Is that any better?"

Harry gazed shrewdly at him before turning back to his potion making. He kept silent until he heard Salazar hiss an expletive in parsletongue and move to leave. "It isn't make up." He said suddenly.

"What?"

"It isn't make up."

"Then how does it stay like that?"

"You look it up. You're smart. The procedure was around during this time." Harry stifled the insane urge to laugh when heard Salazar's irritated hiss. Of course, findingit was a different story. "And who I am," he trailed off, all but smelling the want in the air. "You'll have to figure that out yourself as well."

Salazar sneered and stormed from the dungeons. He was not used to being denied knowledge when he wanted it.

-----

A/n: one last quick thing before i go. i am astounded by the amount of attention i've gotten after posting that other fic. i just want to say thanks to EVERYONE who has given me some insight to my fic and given me ideas and helped me do better in my writing. until next time.

Cheers!  
The Cap'n


	6. Riddle me riddle

**A/N: ok, I'm sick as a dog so I decided to try and take my mind off things by updating. I hope this isn't too crappy, what with my illness. Aight Grimmy, I've updated. Your turn now. Though you may already have. I haven't been on the net recently. **

**A guide to my writing now that things are getting a bit more complicated.**

**Bold underlined **parsletongue

**Bold** memories

_Italics_ thoughts

"…" speaking

Underlined book text

-----

"You look it up. You're smart. The procedure was around during this time." Harry stifled the insane urge to laugh when heard Salazar's irritated hiss. "And who I am," he trailed off, all but smelling the want in the air. "You'll have to figure that out yourself as well."

-----

Chapter 5

Riddle me riddle

-----

Two weeks. Two long weeks of failed potion experiments, more curses and snarls that could be remembered, and the forging of a friendship with Salazar while the man tried to help him, the mutual love for potions creating a temporary path around their hard feelings for each other. Those two weeks led to where he was now. Sitting near the end of the staff table, and glaring down at all the curious faces that were lifted up toward him. He even went so far as to snarl at a third year that had pointed at him, the flash of white from between his black lips alerting the boy that the object of his query had seen him pointing. He allowed a vicious grin to cross his face after the boy all but screamed in fright.

"Scaring students already?" Salazar murmured from beside him, eyebrow raised as he leaned over slightly.

"Why not? They'll learn one way or another not to cross me." He hissed in return.

Salazar smirked at the foul tempered man sitting beside him. "From what little I've seen of your supposedly great repertoire of magics, you have little reason to be so jumpy." Salazar tried reasoning with the diminutive man beside him. "They could do so little to you. There's no reason to be so tightly coiled." Salazar attempted to soothe his friend's mind.

"You just don't want him taking your reputation of being the foulest wizard in this castle!" Helga chirped from where she was seated, laughing at the foul looks both men gave her.

"I'm sure both of you can share the title of biggest git," Godric mumbled, glaring over at Salazar, a wicked gleam of humor in his tawny eyes.

"Children," Rowena barked, stressing the word as she threw a swift glance behind her shoulder before the two dark wizards could say anything back. "Welcome back to a new year." She continued to the now silent hall. "Before we introduce our newest teacher and eat, we must sort our new classmates." She raised her voice slightly when whispers spread through the hall at the mention of the new professor. "Bring them in please," she called out.

The double doors to the hall swung open and a young man led the first years in. "All first years please form a line and wait for your name to be called." He commanded in a rolling baritone as he went to stand up on the dais, watching the first years form a line in front of him.

"Who's he?" Harry asked Salazar quietly while the man explained the house system to the new children.

"Some imbecile Rowena and Helga insisted on hiring as grounds and stable keeper last year." Salazar ground out, eyes narrowing as he glared at the sturdy man who was sorting the children.

"What is his name?" Harry pressed, eyes boring into the man's back. He smirked when he saw the thick shoulders shift uncomfortably.

Salazar snorted as he watched the small fierce man glare into the back of the grounds keeper until the man shrugged uncomfortably under the gaze. "His name is Gin Jennings." Salazar sneered as he spat the name. "Stay away from him."

Harry paused in his sport of glaring at Gin's back. "Why?" he asked, turning his head to Salazar's eyes.

Rowena coughed suddenly, shooting a glare at the two men sitting further down the table. Looking down at her lap to where her wand was clutched in white fingers, she looked back up to see the two dark haired wizards looking at her wand. She glared as the men hunched forward slightly and became silent, sour expressions on their faces. When the last vestiges of applause had silenced itself, she stood once more. "Several of you came to me last year wishing to know if we would ever have the course of divination." She started, smiling at the suddenly hopeful looks of several students. "As many may have already guessed, our new professor this year will be teaching divination." She paused as the louder and more enthusiastic students sent up a cheer, a faint smile lighting her normally austere face. "If Mr. Harold Potter would please rise." She smirked when Harry jerked to feet and glared at Godric before looking out across the hall.

"Your turn now Harry!" Godric whispered before prodding the man in the side with his wand.

Harry jerked to his feet, a scowl blossoming across his face as he looked down at Godric. Turning to face the hall, he allowed a small smile to stretch his face and give a small wave before sitting down again, and, expecting the hall to burst into noise once more said, "Godric, you're an ass."

The whole hall had gone silent in expectation of Harry saying something. The only words that they heard him say was to their defense teacher, Godric Gryffindor. "Godric, you're an ass." Tittering immediately followed, followed by sniggers, and then rolling belly laughs as the student body watched the stunned Godric process what had just been said to him by the smallest man at the table and probably in the whole school.

Rowena was laughing along with the rest of them, eyes shinning merrily as she took in Godric's sour face and Harry blinking rather cluelessly about what was so funny. Even Salazar was chuckling quietly. Clapping her hands, the food appeared on the tables and the students reached for it like they had been starved for weeks.

Salazar had managed to calm himself down by the time he had finished loading his plate with food. He was about to start eating when he noticed Harry was still asking a laughing Helga what was said that was so funny. Shaking his head, he loaded Harry's plate and brought the small man's attention to the plate. "I'll tell you later." He said.

-----

Harry was leaving the now empty great hall when Gin stepped out from behind the doors. "Why, hello there," Harry said brightly, hand discreetly inching toward his wand. The man had an oily feel to him. He didn't like it.

"Hi there!" Gin replied in kind. "I just wanted to meet someone that Rowena deemed to hire." He smiled, sharp teeth catching the dim light of the hall. "After all, our headmistress doesn't just hire anyone."

"Indeed," his smile was rather plastic now. "Well, I'm sorry to say, but classes start tomorrow and I need to get to my rooms to get some rest."

"Of course." Gin smiled indulgently. "Children are such a hassle when excited. Especially for one with your…condition." Gin's smile became much more predatory now.

"I don't know what you're talking about," he protested quietly, any parody of a smile now gone from his face.

"Of course you don't," he smiled, sickly sweet, at the shorter man and moved toward him. "You know, you must have been awfully desperate to resort to that particular ritual."

"What are you talking about?" he was wondering what sources the man had at his disposal to know what he was talking about, while Salazar, dark arts extrodinar, had yet to find anything even close.

"You know perfectly well what I'm talking about." Gin sneered and kept advancing towards Harry. "One of the few non-Gaelic rituals around. It's in Dark Elvish if memory serves me well. You had to have had a pretty big favor to call in with the elves, you are one, or they got something out of it that was worth their time and power." He hissed, coming to a halt chest to chest with Harry. "Well? Which is it?"

Harry backed away continually from Gin as the man continued talking. Every single word coming out of the man's mouth had him worried. _How does he know? I don't even really want Salazar to know what I had to do, and this creep has figured it out already._ His back finally hit a table and he barely remained standing as he stumbled. His black rimmed eyes narrowed until all that could be seen was the barest glimmer of emerald and his blackened lips bared white teeth as he sneered at Gin. "I don't know what's wrong with you, but stay away from me. I've no idea what you're talking about." He hissed.

Gin smiled as he watched the smaller man turn defensive. He reached out a large thick hand and gripped Harry's fine-boned face in a crushing grasp. "You, are lying to me my little friend."

Harry's hands were shaking as he bit back a snarl of pain. He knew he would be bruised. "Let me go," he barked, fingers flashing with barely contained magic. All Gin did was smile cruelly down at him and tighten his grip.

"Let him go," Salazar's voice barked from the door as he swept into the hall, eyes seeming to glow in his anger.

Gin turned from Harry, startled, to look at the door. Harry smirked viciously when he felt the grip relax. He slammed his hands into Gin's face and chest, black tendrils of magic wrapping around him.

Salazar moved forward, his robes snapping behind him. "The bastard," he hissed as he gently grasped Harry's bruised face and examined it.

"Don't worry about it," he said as he scuttled back, shaking off Salazar's hands.

Salazar gazed silently at him before turning to Gin. "What was just so interesting about that conversation that you felt the need to do that?"

Gin smirked, "I'm not telling. How about you get the answer out of our resident-"

Harry's eyes went wide when Gin started to reveal what had gone so wrong in his life. "Shut-up," he barked suddenly, carelessly throwing a silencing spell at the burly man. Gin only smirked at him when Salazar turned questioning eyes toward him. "This is all your fault! I can never just be left alone can I?" he hissed suddenly, his eyes darkening to an empty black in his anger.

Gin was mouthing something, but Harry was already leaving the hall, almost at a run. Salazar narrowed his eyes in thought before levitating the man to Rowena's office. They certainly couldn't have Gin attacking people. Then he needed to go see Harry.

-----

"We simply cannot allow this." Rowena scowled at Gin as Helga closed her eyes and nodded towards Salazar, confirming Salazar's story as the truth, and Gin's as the lie. "You are now formally dismissed from your position." She declared.

Gin scowled and sneered at her, his arms still restrained by Harry's magic. "You'll see what a mistake you made when you allowed Harold Potter to teach at this school. He's not at all what he seems." Gin sneered and waddled out of the office.

"Salazar, oddly enough, you are closest to him. Try and talk to him and ask him what Gin was talking about. See if there's any truth what-so-ever in his words."

"Of course." He bowed stiffly to the women and left. His destination Harry's tower.

"Harry would never harm a student intentionally." Helga whispered to her friend.

Rowena smiled and patted the other woman's hand. "I know. I just want to know what Gin is going on about. And if there's any danger for Harry or our students." Rowena nodded to herself. "We won't dismiss him, don't worry about that. I just need to see if there are any precautions we need to take."

"Of course," Helga smiled at her long-time friend.

-----

Salazar climbed to the top of North Tower and was panting by the time he was through with all the stairs. "Damn,"

"It sure is one hell of a trip up here isn't it?" Harry grinned rather oddly as he poked his head down the trap door, the ladder still up.

"Why the hell would you pick a room this far up?"

Harry's grin widened and he dropped out of the tower room, twisting to land on his feet as he fell the ten feet next to the startled Slytherin. "Because I figured most students wouldn't bother walking this far." He paused and cocked his head to the side, a twisted grin crossing his face. "Privacy," his grin here turned suggestive before he allowed all humor to drop from his face. "I suppose you're here to talk with me aren't you?"

"No, I just walked all this way because I wanted to." Salazar barked angrily, still getting over his shock of having Harry fall to the ground.

"Well, aren't you a masochistic bastard," Harry grinned. "God knows I wouldn't make the walk unless I had to."

"Then why," Salazar cut himself off. "You're trying to lead me away from the actual reason I made that torturous journey up here."

"Hm," Harry hummed lightly in agreement. "I suppose you want to go up for this conversation?" he asked, looking up at the other man questioningly and then looking to his open trap door with no ladder.

"That would be nice," he agreed, looking up into the dim light of Harry's quarters. He was curious about what they looked like. He had yet to see what type of environment the eccentric man felt comfortable in.

-----

**I know I'm going to be asked this, so I'll answer now before asked. In my twisted world, I think of Harry's real name as Harold. It sounds a bit more refined and I think of Harry as more of a nick-name. **

**Ok, I left with a bit of cliffy. I'm sorry, but I just love cliffhangers. When I'm the one using them that is. Hopefully I'll update again soon. Tell me what you think if you don't mind! Until next time!**


	7. Life Bond

**:is flabbergasted: oh GOD! Over one hundred. I never thought you guys liked my fic that much! Oh wow…now I kinda feel bad for not updating often…BUT! I am updating now. Before I leave. This'll be the last update until about late July, early august. Sorry. But I'm gonna be in Europe. I'll try and make this chapter nice and long for you guys. And not leave off with a cliffy.**

**A guide to my writing now that things are getting a bit more complicated.**

**:…: **parsletongue

**Bold** memories

_Italics_ thoughts

"…" speaking

Underlined book text

* * *

"Hm," Harry hummed lightly in agreement. "I suppose you want to go up for this conversation?" he asked, looking up at the other man questioningly and then looking to his open trap door with no ladder.

"That would be nice," he agreed, looking up into the dim light of Harry's quarters. He was curious about what they looked like. He had yet to see them.

* * *

Chapter 6

Life Bond

* * *

Harry warded the trap door heavily after he finished locking it. He was confused and didn't know what to do. Salazar had left rather shaken as well. Or he guessed the man had left shaken. An inquiring poke was made at his mind. "Nosy aren't you?" he smiled tiredly as he opened his mind to the memory of his talk with Salazar to Hogwarts.

**Salazar had climbed the ladder first, knowing Harry would balk at anyone being behind him. He just hoped Harry wouldn't do anything to him. As his head neared the opening, he felt overwhelmed by the heady scent of whatever was burning fog his mind. He paused slightly, trying to clear his mind of the effect of the scent of Harry's quarters.**

"**A bit strong?" Harry asked lightly from the ground, chuckling. "It does get to you if you're not used to it. But I found the tower lacking without the smell around." **

**Salazar wanted to smack the other man, but contained himself. "Some warning would have been appreciated." He snapped, continuing his way up. Reaching the open door, he hauled himself up into the dim room. Salazar hadn't known what he was expecting, but this wasn't it. **

**A large fireplace was crackling merrily, behind a large wing-backed chair that was positioned behind a large table that held a crystal ball and a tea set. On the hearth, sat a cauldron that looked to be filled with something cooling. Beside the hearth was a large table that was covered in bottles of potion ingredients. The bed was in the middle of the room and was covered in black, silver, and gold drapes and bedding. A plush purple paisley rug was situated beneath the large four-poster bed. Around the room were small tables that were covered in half completed project. And on all four walls were shelves upon shelves of tea, tea sets, crystal balls, cauldrons, ingredients, scrolls, and books.**

"**Like it?" Harry questioned from beside him. Harry continued smiling as Salazar whirled around to look at him. **

"**Where is that wretched smell coming from?" he sneered, berating himself for allowing someone to sneak up on him.**

**Harry grinned, knowing what had put the older man in such a foul mood suddenly. "Where you can't get it." He grinned. Harry made his way to the large chair in front of the fire and sat, sprawling himself out comfortably. "Here you are," Harry offered, flicking his wand beside him where a chair materialized itself. **

**Salazar sat down stiffly and thought at once that the chair was eating him, he sank into it so much.**

**Harry chuckled, looking at the surprised founder. "I like comfortable chairs. Especially for what is guaranteed to be an uncomfortable talk."**

**Salazar blinked suddenly at the harsh reminder of what he had come up to Harry's rooms for. "Yes," he petered off, trying desperately to try and find a way to bring up what he wanted to talk about tactfully.**

"**You want to know what Gin was talking about. Yes?"**

"**Yes," Salazar answered, glad the other man had taken the initiative. **

**Harry smiled tightly and took a deep breath. "You asked a few weeks ago why I wore 'make-up'." He smiled as Salazar squirmed slightly in embarrassment. "I told you it wasn't make-up but the result of a ritual. Gin knew what ritual it was. Though hell if I know how he knew. It's considered ancient even in this time," he mumbled in thought.**

**Salazar frowned. "It's Elvish?" he prompted.**

"**Yes," Harry closed his eyes. "The Dark Elves owed me a huge favor. I wouldn't have gotten them to do this otherwise. It's a Dark Elvish ritual that I can't even begin to pronounce. The translation is Dream Caster." He stared at Salazar as the other man's eyes widened in sudden enlightenment. "I see you know what I'm talking about."**

"**How did you survive that?" Salazar asked, stunned. "Only the elves are supposed to be able to survive! And even then, they run the risk of insanity."**

**Harry smiled bitterly. "Things can never be normal for Harry-bloody-Potter." He barked. "I had no other choice. It was either this and risk dying from the ritual, or go on a suicide mission to attack Tom. My choice was easy. At least with the ritual I stood a chance of surviving and I'd have the power I needed to kill Tom."**

"**What little that is known of the spell is speculation. What did it do to you? What is this 'condition' that Gin was talking about." His eyes narrowed as he remembered Gin's words.**

**Harry frowned. "The man really didn't know how to shut-up." He took another breath at Salazar stare and continued. "Dream Caster is a powerful ritual. It gives me power over people's subconscious that I have a strong bond to. Physically or emotionally. I have to constantly restrain these powers. If I had a life bond, it wouldn't make as big of as impact on my behavior. But I don't, so all the strain of containing the magic is on my mind and body. I tire easily."**

"**And your mood changes almost as fast as the wind." Salazar mumbled in thought. "The black?" he demanded.**

"**Tattooing required for the ritual."**

"**Wouldn't it effect your magic? Keeping this power to yourself?"**

**Harry sighed as he realized Salazar was making him into a research project. "It doesn't bother my magic. Just my physical and mental well-being." He answered anyway.**

"**How did you use your gained powers to defeat Tom?"**

"**Tom was nuts. He was smart, yes, but he was a nut-case. I used his dreams to manipulate him. In his dreams I gave him ideas or rituals that would 'strengthen' him. He would look these up. He looked at everything except the price that would be paid. Steadily, his magic grew, yes, but his body shriveled. With a body to weak to move without assistance, magic is nothing. I didn't have to do anything. His body disintegrated after I told him one last ritual. One that would make him immortal if completed. He didn't even make it half-way through."**

"**You said your magic was not effected by the ritual." Salazar demanded once more, filing away the rest of the information for later. "But you say your physical well-being is compromised. That indirectly will effect your magic."**

**Harry shrugged. "I didn't care then. Still don't, not really." He grinned at Salazar. "Yes, I will die early unless I find a life bond. But horrid things always happen to those that re close to me. I'll take what I have left of my life and be happy that I helped the world."**

"**How can you say that?" Salazar demanded angrily. "You're brilliant! You have such a life ahead of you and you're not even going to look for your life bond to save yourself?"**

**Harry smiled sadly. "I figured out the potion last night." He said suddenly, looking away from Salazar. "It turns out that second year managed to make Fate's Potion. And I was saturated in it." He stood up and opened the trap door, leather pants creaking slightly as he moved. "I'm meant to be here. Any magic transferred to the object after being administered the potion is used to send that object to where it is meant to be. I was meant to come here. And I know why."**

"**Why?" Salazar asked, standing up as well and heading to where the door was.**

"**Because my life bond is here. I can feel them in this castle, and I know who they are."**

"**Go talk to them! Go bond or whatever it is you need to do."**

"**They wouldn't appreciate it very much."**

"**How would you know?" Salazar asked as he lowered himself to start the trek down the ladder. "Talk to them tomorrow."**

**Harry smiled at the concerned face of the normally stoic man. "I'll talk with you tomorrow about this then Salazar." Harry said, closing the trap door and locking it immediately, not giving himself time to look at Salazar.**

"I've made a wonderful mess of things haven't I 'Warts?" he said softly as he prepared himself for bed. All he got was a swell of warmth in his mind from the castle. "Can you have the house elves bring me breakfast in the morning?" he asked as his head hit the pillow. Receiving an affirmative from the castle, he allowed himself to drop off into an uncomfortable sleep.

-----

Salazar paced his dungeon room. He didn't know what to do. For once he had no idea what to do. Harry had become his friend. They still hadn't talked about what had happened when Harry had first arrived here though. Salazar was putting that down to them both being paranoid, but they were friends. He could help Harry if he bonded to the small man. But he had a dead wife and a son he never saw. He would not be looked kindly upon for taking another lover after his wife's death just a year ago. Also, if word got out about anything, he and Harry would both be in danger. Relationships of the nature that would be required of him and Harry were not looked upon kindly in the wizarding world or the muggle world. "But if I do nothing, he'll die. I could save his life." He frowned. "But I could end up dying. If it were found out…" he shuddered at the thought of what could happen to him. "What do I do?" he whispered as he sat and stared at the fire.

-----

Harry woke the next morning to the prod's of the castle against his mind. "I'm up," he mumbled. "Breakfast here?" On the table next to him a steaming platter appeared. "Excellent." He clambered from bed and started to wolf down his food. After he was through, he got up and headed to the bathroom he had found behind a stone wall. "After I'm done, can you take me to my class room?" he asked the castle. Hogwarts gave him a disapproving poke to his mind, but agreed. "Thanks."

-----

Salazar ate slowly, staring at the doors, waiting for Harry to come. When breakfast ended and Harry still hadn't come, he frowned and swept to the dungeons, scaring a second year Hufflepuff to tears when he barked at the girl for being in his way. He knew he shouldn't have done that. But it had made him feel a bit better.

-----

"Salazar never did say anything about last night." Rowena whispered to Helga and Godric.

"I know," Helga looked to the same doors that Salazar was watching so intently. "And his mood is getting progressively worse." They watched as Salazar swept from the room, stopping to make a Hufflepuff cry.

"Why didn't Harry come down?" Godric asked quietly as he watched Helga get up to soothe the crying girl.

"I don't know. I imagine the talk he and Sal had didn't go over to well." Rowena mused, getting up and heading to her first class.

* * *

**A/N: ok. Not to long. But I did move the plot along quite a lot. I had to stop because I leave in ten minutes. i luff all of you!Expect an update early august, late july.**

**Cheers!**


	8. Complications

A/N: I had a blast while gone. And I come home after three weeks of not being near a computer, and my mail box is overflowing with reviews. You guys rock my socks! I swear they're dancing! Here's the next chapter before school starts. A small warning though. It gets a bit darker and kinda angsty in this chapter.

* * *

"Why didn't Harry come down?" Godric asked quietly as he watched Helga get up to soothe the crying girl.

"I don't know. I imagine the talk he and Sal had didn't go over to well." Rowena mused, getting up and heading to her first class.

-----

Chapter 7

Complications

* * *

Harry was nearly crying in frustration. He had managed to avoid walking the halls, having meals in the Great Hall, and talking the problem between him and Salazar out like a normal person would, for one month. This afternoon, Hogwarts was refusing access to his walls or to have food sent up. "Please 'Warts." He whispered, skittishly turning at the sound of footsteps outside his door. They continued past, not even pausing. Rushing to his door, he made sure once more that it was locked and warded. "Please," he begged once more. At the refusal he received once more, he slid down the wall miserably. "I can't go out there," he whimpered, rebellious tears sliding down his face. "DAMN IT!" he screamed, scrambling up, throwing trinkets and planners to the walls, casting destructive spells on Hogwarts, crying, laughing, and screaming.

Hogwarts felt the sting of every spell that was embedded in his stone, but refused to give way to the ill wizard. The man was becoming worse after having told his Bond Mate of their bond. The first few weeks, the other man became just a bit more eccentric. But as the days flew by into weeks, Harry became unpredictable at best. The Bond, now awakened fully because of both party's knowledge of it, did not like being ignored. Something had to be done.

* * *

Salazar felt the prod on his mind from the castle while they were at lunch. He frowned at the interruption and was about to continue his brooding and meal when a viscous stab to his psyche caused him to throw his chair back and storm from the now silent hall.

"Something is about to happen," Helga whispered while Godric got up to right Salazar's chair. "Something big. Hogwarts won't tell me anything else though,"

"But Hogwarts is doing this?" Rowena asked, Godric listening interestedly.

"Hogwarts is going to bring it to pass. But it involves our Dream Master and Potions Master." She mumbled quietly. She looked up from her plate, frowning when the sounds of muffled cries from her table reached her ears. "I do hope something is to be done soon though. My poor first years will never be the same." She snarled suddenly, getting up and heading to the crying girls, smoothing her snarling face into a gentle smile.

"Salazar will be labeled a Dark Lord if he keeps this up. His reputation was shoddy enough as it was," Godric mumbled worriedly. "Dark Wizard is the best of the worst titles to have."

"Hogwarts knows what he is doing. All will be well soon." Rowena assured the other man. _I hope,_

* * *

Salazar paid no mind to where the castle was leading him. He just walked. He suddenly stopped when he heard the screams and spells. This was the hall where Harry's classroom was. Worry immediately clouded his mind and he took off at a blind run for the door that was all-but glowing with the amount of wards and spells on it. "HARRY!" he yelled, casting a spell on the door, unknowingly tripping an alarm.

* * *

Harry was still in a rage when the alarm went off in his mind. He stopped mid-spell and slumped to the ground, canceling the alarm. "Harry!" he heard from the other side of the door. His eyes widened when the owner of the voice clicked in his mind. "Salazar," he whispered, mortified. He then looked around his classroom, finding it in shambles. "What happened?" he questioned, eyes wide.

"Harry open the door or I will force my way in there!" Salazar yelled from the hallway.

Harry looked at where his desk used to be and felt tears creep to his eyes once more. "What have I done?" he eased himself up to his hands and knees and crawled to where the desk had been, now nothing more than a crater in the floor. "Oh 'Warts," he choked out. "What have I done to you?"

"Harry," the voice was awed and worried at the same time. And definitely not coming from the other side of the door.

Harry whipped his head around and stared at the other man that had come through the door. The door he saw on the floor. "Salazar," he whimpered. His head hurt. His entire body hurt. The past month he had been hurting. And his temporary loss of sanity had tired him more than he thought possible. And it scared him. "What's next?" he questioned himself, turning to look once more at the hole in the floor. "I hurt 'Warts. Who next?" Harry turned to look at Salazar, eyes beseeching. "What…who will I hurt next?" he demanded, tears falling once more, a primal scream trying to work its way out.

Salazar quickly spelled the door back up and quickly affixed silencing charms to the whole room. "You didn't mean to Harry." He soothed, stepping forward slowly to the huddled man on the floor. "I'm sure Hogwarts can be fixed and won't hold this against you," he sank to the floor beside the flustered wizard.

"You can't fix a person though!" he screeched, weeping hysterically. "I blow a hole in a person, and there's no fixing them! There's no forgiving me!" Harry was waving his wand, angry black sparks flying dangerously from it.

"Harry!" Salazar gasped, suddenly grabbing hold the other man, pinning his arms to his sides. "Calm down. Please," he whispered, turning his restraining grasp into a soothing embrace when he heard Harry's wand clatter to the floor.

"I can't keep doing this!" the dark man wailed suddenly. He looked up, tightly grasping Salazar's robes in his fists. His distressed green eyes met with Salazar's own worried amethyst ones. "I'm sorry," he whispered, desperatelychruching his lips to Salazar's.

* * *

Rowena was worried when she came to dinner to find about half the student body already there. "What has happened?" she demanded. Her and her class were always the first to arrive.

"Master Slytherin was not at his classroom. Master Potter had silencing charms up on his door and enough wards for the whole castle. We could not gain entrance nor did we want to. A few of those looked dangerous. We came to the hall to wait for dinner." One Ravenclaw answered for the rest of her peers.

"Oh no," Godric mumbled from the door, his last class following him into the hall.

"What shall we do?" Helga asked as she came to a stop beside her colleagues, her students filing into their seats behind.

Rowena was about to speak, when Hogwarts told her something. She closed her eyes in pain at what she was being told, but a smile lifted her lips at the end of the tale. "All is fine now. Hopefully we'll see Salazar and Harry on the morrow." She spoke, going to her seat on the raised dais.

Godric and Helga exchanged looks before following her. All they needed were the other five teachers and their class's before dinner was to begin.

* * *

Salazar moved slightly, glad he had thought to silence the room.

"Sal," Harry mumbled from beside him.

"Yes?" he asked, stroking the dark tresses upon Harry's head.

"I'm sorry," he whispered ashamed.

"For what?" Salazar demanded, sitting up, and forcing Harry's gaze from his naked chest to his eyes. "For doing what was needed to save yourself? For doing something that I was to afraid of doing?"

"What?" Harry's eyes widened at Salazar's words.

"You've secluded yourself so well. I was afraid of seeking you out on my own to do this." He gestured to their entwined legs and naked bodies lying upon the transfigured bed.

"But what about you?" Harry asked, nuzzling his head into Salazar's chest when his chin was released. "Isn't this illegal? Can't you get in trouble?"

"And what about you?" Salazar asked, a gentle smile present in his words.

"I'm nothing. It wouldn't matter." Harry muttered.

The smile on his face dropped and was instantly turned into a frown. "Look at me," he demanded harshly.

Harry looked up into his bonded eyes and cringed slightly at the anger found there. "It's just,"

"**Shut-up**," Salazar hissed, sending shivers up Harry's spine. "**You fool man,**" he hissed as he claimed Harry's lips once more, his delicate hand slowly wandering the smaller man's body.

* * *

Rowena and Helga meandered down to breakfast the next morning, in a good mood. They had no idea why they were so happy. They just were. The halls seemed brighter and the flagstones shining. Hogwarts was also happy.

"Have you all noticed how…cheerful everything seems to be?" Godric asked as they sat down beside him at the table.

"Yes," Helga said, a giddy laugh bubbling up her throat. She seemed to be affected by the mood the most.

"It is odd," Rowena agreed. "But, Hogwarts is the main cause of it, so all is right in the world for the moment."

They watched as the children and other professors trickled in slowly. "I wonder where our two resident dark wizards are." Godric mumbled around a sausage.

"Don't talk with you mouth full!" Rowena immediately snapped. She cleared her throat delicately while Godric all-but shoveled his face into his plate, cheeks aflame. Helga allowed a found chuckle to swell past her lips, smiling happily as she watched the students and the other staff members eat.

Godric looked up from his plate a bit later, noticing everyone in conversation. He allowed his eyes to roam the tables, seeing his house shoveling food in their mouths and talking loudly. His eyes were drawn to the doors as they silently opened to admit Salazar and Harry. He would have thought nothing odd about this, as they were both friends. But the lingering closeness of their two bodies and almost imperceptible glances they shared as they walked to the table or even a fond smile from Harry when he watched all the courting couples in the room.

"There may be a problem Rowena, Helga." He growled as the other occupants of the rooms finally noticed their missing professors joining them once more.

* * *

A/N: ooo…anyone care to guess what's gonna happen next? God knows I can't…I haven't thought things out this far. I gotta sit down and write some crap out before I post the next chapter. I'll post as soon as possible. Maybe Sunday…depends on how much homework i get out of AP english…

Cheers!


	9. The Beginning of the End

**A/N: I have a three day weekend and no band. I thought I would be kind. Do enjoy!**

-----

Godric looked up from his plate a bit later, noticing everyone in conversation. He allowed his eyes to roam the tables, seeing his house shoveling food in their mouths and talking loudly. His eyes were drawn to the doors as they silently opened to admit Salazar and Harry. He would have thought nothing odd about this, as they were both friends. But the lingering closeness of their two bodies and almost imperceptible glances they shared as they walked to the table or even a fond smile from Harry when he watched all the courting couples in the room.

"There may be a problem Rowena, Helga." He growled as the other occupants of the rooms finally noticed their missing professors joining them once more.

-----

The Beginning of the End

-----

The joyous cries of the children reverberated from the rafters when Harry and Salazar were noticed. Harry cringed slightly at the sudden attention but a discreet hand on the small of his back kept him from leaving once more.

Rowena looked at Godric, confused before she forced a pleasant smile upon her face. She raised her wand and a few sparks flew to the air, bring attention to herself. She smiled at them all. "I'm extremely pleased as well to have our two professors back." She paused, allowing the children to cheer once more. "But there are classes tomorrow and you need your dinner and then sleep. And I'm sure these two miscreants would like to eat as well." She smiled along with the children at her not so subtle jibe towards the two men and sat down once more.

Salazar and Harry moved toward the table once more, talking quietly and reaching their seats at the end of the table. Salazar reached for some chicken, smiling slightly at something Harry had said.

"Salazar," Godric growled quietly from across the table.

Salazar looked up, his smile already fading at the foreboding look on the other man's face. "What?" he snapped waspishly, squeezing Harry's knee comfortingly when he felt the worried look that was given to him.

Helga felt the tension rising and kicked Godric's leg. "We will need to have a conversation after dinner. Just the five of us." She said for the benefit for the other teachers at the table.

"Of course," Harry replied tightly, shifting slightly as Salazar's grasp on his knee became slightly painful as the staring match between the two men continued continued.

-----

Harry was acutely aware of the thick tension that hung in the air. He was also aware of the tight, almost painful really, grip Salazar had on his hand. He was not aware of though, of what the conversation was about. He had stopped listening after the first four words out of Godric's mouth after they had all been seated. Salazar had started yelling then, calling Godric a close minded idiot. Godric had yelled back something about the school. Then they started fighting. He vaguely remembered a cutting curse from Salazar's wand skimming over his head in its path toward Godric. Helga had stopped them then. She had sat them both in chairs and had taken their wands away. Now Helga was yelling at them. But he had no idea what was being said. All sound had fallen onto deaf ears since Godric's first four wards. _They must leave Hogwarts._ Echoed through his mind. He hadn't bothered to pay attention to the why. Just that Godric said they had to leave.

Rowena watched Harry with worry, tuning out Helga's raging words to Godric. The man looked weary. But at the same time, looked a lot better than he had when he got here first. Something had happened when he and Salazar had joined. The shock of the moment though, took away from how better he looked. She had no problem with him and Salazar. If it made Salazar happy, she was fine with it. If it helped Harry, she was more than fine with it. She smiled slightly at the foul words that flew from sweet Helga's lips as she continued to berate Godric. The smile quickly faded though as she continued to take in Harry's condition. Godric's careless words had struck a chord in the man. But, however careless, the man had a point.

Godric honestly had no idea with what was wrong. They had to leave. He personally had no issue with his two friends together. But, the school would be jeopardized by the relationship. Muggles did not accept, and even persecuted, their own kind that was attracted to the same sex. Wizards weren't much better. The school would be forced to close or some other nonsense. They couldn't stay.

Helga's mind couldn't take it. The blind rage from Salazar, the righteous anger from Godric, the pity and understanding from Rowena, and the blank shock from Harry had her mind twisting itself in knots. She lost her composer and yelled at the two dueling men that were acting so like children. Salazar had born the brunt of her anger after almost slicing Harry's head off. Now she was focusing on Godric. Of all the careless words he could have said. The stupid man couldn't have even waited until Harry had healed. The poor man had been looking and feeling peaky from what little she had seen him during the past month. Things hadn't even become a problem! She was sure that Salazar knew what type of danger they were in if found out.

Salazar gripped Harry's hand tightly, half listening to the earful Godric was getting from Helga. The lumbering oaf had a point. He and Harry had agreed to be discreet, knowing that their relationship would cause trouble for the school if found out. But no, Godric Gryffindork had to open his big mouth and insert his odorous foot. He could feel the distress rolling off of Harry in waves, joining had forged no tangible link, but he could feel what Harry was feeling and knew how to help. The only problem was, he couldn't help Harry in the needed way in front of the others. So he settled for gripping the small man's hand and hoping he could leave soon. He needed to settle Harry down and needed to find a new place of residence.

"Are you through yet?" he growled, causing the others to look at him. All except Harry. "As you can see, Harry is quite distressed by Idiot's words over here, and I need to do something about it. I also need to think of a new place of residence."

Helga blinked, shocked that Salazar was giving in without a fight. "What? You're leaving? Just like that?" Godric too stared at him in bafflement, Rowena just sighed and closed her eyes, resigned to losing two of her most valued friends and professors. "But there hasn't even been a problem!"

"Yes," he said tersely. "It is obvious that we will only cause problems with Godric and I am not going to subject Harry to this kind of stress. And what happens if someone else finds out? They will not be as accepting as you my friends. Now if you will excuse us." He got up, pulling Harry to his feet and walked from the office, towing Harry behind him by the hand.

"What have you done Godric?" Helga whispered staring at the closed door, tears running down her cheeks. "You and your ceaseless stupidity and callousness."

-----

"Harry," Salazar whispered once they reached North Tower. "Pay attention to me. All will be fine now," he comforted, bringing his lips down to meet with Harry's. "All is fine," he whispered, feeling his small lover stir against him, responding to his words and caresses.

"Sal," He pressed his body against the taller man's, pleading silently for more attention to be paid to his body.

"All will be fine," He reassured once more, drawing Harry into a long kiss, thin hands flicking buttons out of buttonholes and tracing the pale skin revealed.

-----

"Where are we going? When are we leaving?" Harry asked quietly, snuggling into Salazar's chest.

"We will leave tonight. I have a manor that is hidden that I haven't told anyone about. We will be safe there as long as we live."

"Truly? Non one knows of it?"

"Except a family of house elves that have been bound to my family for generations." He threaded his fingers through the dark hair carefully, enjoying the soft locks of hair that were usually kept upright in hard spikes via a freezing charm.

"Go pack. I don't want to see the others before we leave."

-----

"Something is wrong," Helga whispered sitting up in bed. She had been startled awake by a groaning that had sounded in her mind. It had sounded like Hogwarts. "What has happened?" she asked, placing a gentle hand on the sentient stones. All she received was muddled emotions, all of them being forms of grief and anger and one lone picture; Harry and Salazar walking out of the front gate, luggage behind them. "No. My friends," she mumbled, feeling to emotions of Hogwarts mix with hers.

-----

The castle was in such a dark mood that it effected even the ghosts. No one was able to truly comprehend just how foul of a mood had taken the castle until dinner when Rowena stood to give an announcement.

"Children, as most of you have noticed, Hogwarts has entered into a most foul mood. The reason behind this, is the departure of professors Slytherin and Potter." Whispers and sad faces instantly fanned out across the hall. "Hush please," she commanded primly. "Potions and divination will be canceled until I am able to find suitable replacements."

"They will be called dark lords. Any and all dark wizards in the area will flock to them." Godric mumbled darkly. "Salazar holds a grudge very well. It is possible that he will attack us. Harry probably won't stop him. The man is mentally unstable and even though he has Salazar grounding him, he's still unpredictable at best, I'm sure."

Helga sat and listened to Godric think out loud, running his ideas by Rowena. The other two had noticed her mood, but had chosen not to say anything about it. They knew Hogwarts would be affecting her. "You are a liar Godric Gryffindor." She quietly barked at him. "Hogwarts would never allow for someone dangerous to be near the children. It was you and you yourself that drove them to leaving." She got up and left, aware of Godric's angry eyes on her back, and Rowena's blank look.

Rowena watched them all. They all had points, but Helga had the most resources from which to pull evidence in favor of the two dark men that had left. She just hoped something good happened soon. Godric would never be the same if things were not smoothed over quickly.

-----

**A/N: yes, short as hell, but it's an update during band season. Be happy. And I tried not to leave with a cliff hanger…not to sure if I succeeded there. I'll update as soon as I can. Sep. 30th is my next free Saturday and during break. Look for an update or two during that week. things have gotten a whole lot wierder. this has taken a turn i wasn't expecting myself. but that's ok. as you can see, i'm winding things up even more. the end of the fic is near. i'd say another three, maybe four chapters. it's sure to be one hell of an end though.**

**Cheers!  
The Cap'n**


	10. In a HandBasket

**A/N: This chapter swings toward a darker theme and hints slightly at femslash if you squint really hard. So yeah. Do enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I can't remember the last time I did this, but everything is still the same. I don't own anything related to the Harry Potter world or characters.**

* * *

"Go pack. I don't want to see the others before we leave."

-----

Rowena watched them all. They all had points, but Helga had the most resources from which to pull evidence in favor of the two dark men that had left. She just hoped something good happened soon. Godric would never be the

same if things were not smoothed over quickly.

-----

Chapter 9

In a Hand-Basket

-----

Harry stumbled after Salazar, his feet were starting to hurt. A lot. "Where are we going?"

"My home," he looked over his shoulder to his exhausted lover and smiled gently.

"Where is it?"

"Near by,"

"How much longer?" he whined.

"Soon,"

On impulse, Harry jogged up to his taller lover and hugged him, bringing their steps to a halt. "Thank-you,"

"You have nothing to thank me for. I did it for love. Not for gratitude." He smiled, wrapping his arms around Harry before stepping back and continuing on.

Silence.

"What's that up there? It's all hazy."

"Welcome to Slytherin Manor. This is where we will remain."

"It's beautiful."

"I'm glad you like it. Come."

-----

_Harry,_ plaintively, Hogwarts called out. _Come home. Please,_

Helga shuddered, feeling the sorrow drag through her, causing her own mood to plummet downward even more. "Please, stop." She whispered hopelessly, blinking back tears caused by Hogwarts' cries of loss. At the castle's continued cries she ran from her rooms, and through the corridors, heedless of students and staff alike, rushing out of the door to the grounds. "STOP IT!" she screamed, falling in a heap at the front gates, bared by Hogwarts himself from leaving, his cries still echoing through her mind even as her colleagues came to get her, worry creasing their faces.

-----

"This cannot go on much longer. Helga will not last." Rowena murmured, taking the slack hand of her best friend. She blinked back tears from her normally stoic eyes. "We swore not marry so we would not leave each other in this cruel world. We swore to die together. Don't do this Helga," She sat heavily on a chair beside the bed. "Godric, Hogwarts has trapped us here. What can we do for poor Helga? How can we send word of what is happening?"

Godric sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. _It's all your fault,_ he hissed within his mind, picturing Harry's delicate face twisted in glee. _It's your fault this is happening. If you hadn't showed up, Salazar wouldn't have left and the damn castle wouldn't have attached itself to you._

"Godric!" Rowena shrieked when Godric suddenly slumped over. She felt the anger roiling in the air around her. "Hogwarts, please stop." She whispered, clutching Helga's hand to her breast when the angered magic turned its attention to her. "Let us send the students and other professors home. Please," she begged, closing her eyes when she felt the magic envelop her. An uncomfortable stinging sensation flowed through her mind before it receded. _You may,_ the words echoed harshly within her mind, tinged with the power of Hogwarts and her own stolen magic. An empty hole was left behind.

-----

He wandered the halls, allowing the ambiance of beauty and serenity wash over him. His mind, once broken, had healed within the past year that he and Salazar had fled Godric and the rest of the world. He never did tire of Salazar's home though. He wandered outside, looking around the lawns. Great fountains covered the back lawn, powered by magic and spouting different colored water from animated statues. A playful mermaid from a nearby fountain winked saucily and sprayed blue jeweled water at him. Dodging, he laughed and continued off the back porch. Lilly gardens dotted the grounds, their bright beautiful blossoms giving further life to the emerald sheen of the grass. Down by the front gates, he distantly heard the tiger lilies roaring as the October sunlight hit them.

"Enjoying yourself?" he jumped when he felt arms wrap around him.

Relaxing into the embrace, he grinned, grasping a ringed hand and feeling Salazar's chin rest on the crown of his head. "Quite. I never tire of the beauty."

"Good,"

"I sometimes wonder though. What would have happened had we stayed? What has happened now that we've left?"

The tiger lilies once more gained their attention. Only this time, they were snarling at something. Harry immediately drew his wand and marched to the gates, Salazar close behind. "Who goes there?" he called harshly, seeing a frightened man staring at his flowers.

"Sirs, would you happen to be Salazar and Harold?" he asked, inching away from the angry lilies.

"Yes," Harry stepped forward and placed a reassuring and quieting hand on his lilies.

"Why are you here?" Salazar demanded quickly walking to Harry to protect the small man if needed.

"I have a message from the village sirs,"

"What is it?" Harry frowned in concern. It had to be bad if the village was sending some poor unknowing man wandering around for them.

"Who sent you?" Salazar was not as accepting. He knew word traveled far and fast and rumors and lies traveled even more so.

"One of the villagers sent me. No one has been see exiting the castle since a week after you left. Hogwarts bared the other three founders within its walls, not allowing them out. They had to dismiss the students and other professors to save their lives. It is said that Helga has gone mad. It's all gone to hell."

A stricken silence.

"We must leave." Harry turned to Salazar, his eyes shinning with panic.

"We might become trapped within."

"So?"

"Do you have no plan?"

Harry grinned. "I always did think better on the fly."

The two dark men sprinted from the front gates, toward the apparation point. Behind them, the tiger lilies snarled at the messenger and hurled him from the grounds, snapping wards up and the gates closed.

"Touchy," he mumbled, scrambling up and away from the manor that was hazily disappearing into the wards. "Hope they're not to late,"

-----

Rowena clutched Helga's pale hand tightly, trembling at the strain of the castle's sorrow. A year after Harry and Salazar had left, and the castle was still mourning. Godric never had woken up from that blow the castle had dealt him. She had no idea how he still lived for Hogwarts would let her no where near him. Poor sweet Helga had finally fallen into a coma after being driven mad. She herself was near to collapse with the strain of taking the brunt of the castle's emotions. And her magic was gone. "Stop," she mumbled, forcing her shaking body up to accept the food that was delivered to her every four hours by the castle. "They will come back. Helga always said Harry would do anything for those he cared about." She walked back to the bed and sat heavily, carefully setting the empty plate and

goblet on the table. "Come back," she whispered, falling asleep next to her long time friend.

-----

Salazar would never have thought that Hogwarts would allow itself to go to such ruin. "My poor creation," he murmured, feeling Harry place a comforting hand on the small of his back. "You look ages old. Not the young beautiful thing you should be."

"Come. The sooner we return to him, the sooner things will be better."

"Of course."

-----

The presence was known of almost immediately. He instantly stopped his watching of the others and hurried from room to room, his presence ghosting familiar halls and doors and rooms. Finally, He found them. They were entering the door. Instantly, they were engulfed in warmth. Gratitude and joy and sorrow surrounded them.

"'Warts," an unsteady voice whispered, his magic snaking out to meet with His in an embrace.

"My creation," Salazar softly murmured, raising an unsteady hand and placing it on cool stone walls.

"We're back." Harry said softly, walking further into the hall "What have you done to yourself?" he asked sadly, looking at the filthy dark halls.

"We can fix it now," Salazar said, coming up to Harry and grasping the hem of his sleeve. "We can fix everything, but we need to find the others."

The joy and warmth turned to the oddest mix of horror, sadness, and anger. Instantly, the two dark wizards were swept through the floor, and were being forced through the stones, up to where the infirmary was. They were forced from the floor to fast to gain footing and went sprawling.

"Rowena," Harry murmured, having scrambled up as soon as he had seen the woman on the bed. "Helga," horror tinged his voice as his own mind felt what was wrong with the small founder. "Oh what has been done?"

"Godric," Salazar hurried over to his once friend and turned the body over and recoiled at the sight of the pale, sunken flesh of what used to be an active body. "Godric," he shook the frail body, feeling such cold permeating the body, fearing his friend's death.

"Sal," a weak voice rasped from the body beneath his frantic hands.

"Godric," his throat burned in his effort to hold back tears and a scream. This was his fault. If he and Harry hadn't left, this wouldn't have happened.

"Don't you dare blame yourself." Godric rasped out slowly. "You were protecting yourselves." He smiled, an expression that more resembled the mocking death grin of a skull than a comforting expression. "From me," he added painfully.

"Hush," Salazar instantly barked, feeling his throat burn once more as he held his tears and expression in check. "We need to get you in a bed and get some food in you."

"No. I can feel myself fading and Hogwarts has taken my magic." His voice caught at the end of his sentence. "I just want to say that I'm sorry." He closed his eyes, they stayed closed for an alarming amount of time.

"Godric," Salazar shook his friend's shoulder in a panic.

"I'm still here. Just, Hogwarts didn't mean it. He lashed out when I was being an ass." A longer pause. "Like always."

"My brother,"

"My…brother,"

"Godric,"

Silence.

Harry hurriedly shook Rowena's shoulder. Her once rich brown hair was a stark white, and her once strong body was frail. "Rowena," Her eyes blinked up at him, a blue so tired it made him ache: eyes that so reminded him of himself after the war and before Salazar had come to him.

"Harry?"

"I'm here,"

"Thank God," shaking arms reached up weakly and he bent down to meet them, allowing the shaking appendages to wrap around his neck.

"What of Helga?"

"Only her body remains," Rowena choked out. "She went mad and then fell into a coma. She hasn't moved by herself in months."

"My fault," Harry moved from her arms as if burnt, guiltily staring at Helga's wasted face. "All my fault."

"Never," Rowena forced herself up and moved to him. "You did not know this would happen. You were protecting yourself." A spark of sapphire fire showed through the dull defeated blue.

Salazar came forward and wrapped comforting arms around Harry. "Neither you nor myself had control or knowledge of what would happen if we left."

"What of Godric?"

"Dead. What of Helga?"

"She is only physically alive. The rest of her is dead." Rowena mumbled, sitting next to the wasted form of her long-time friend. "Will you stay?"

"We don't know," Harry burrowed further into Salazar's body, trying to block everything out.

"There is nothing to stay for." Salazar said cruelly. "There are no students. There is nothing left but us."

Silence.

"She passed on without me. She ignored our vows to each other."

"Go to her," Salazar suggested softly.

"Shut-up! Don't even suggest that in passing!" Harry roughly pushed Salazar away from him.

"No. He's right. I don't even have my magic anymore."

"What of Hogwarts?" he was desperate.

"He has you two. Will she join me if I die?" she looked at the taller of the two men, questioning him.

"She will never have a life. We will move her along to you."

"NO!" he tried to get a hold of her, tried to stop her, but Salazar quickly grabbed him.

"Hold him."

"I am. I will miss you."

"STOP!"

"I love you both and hope you can find happiness after this." She kissed them on the cheek and left the wing, tears on her face. She shakily, but determined, headed to the front doors, to the lake. To the sky and grass she hadn't seen in a year.

"No," he moaned.

"Shh," a voice whispered soothingly in his ear. "She will be happier."

"Row," a voice moaned from the bed behind.

"HELGA!" Harry burst from Salazar's arms, rushing to the bed.

A sigh passed her lips and she fell limp, her body no longer functioning.

"She was waiting for Rowena to leave," he choked out.

"We must tend to them, then we can decide what to do."

"Of course," he cradled himself as he sobbed.

"Harry," he moved to the smaller man, concern in his voice.

"Just hold me. Just hold me."

"The dead cannot wait for long, but the living must first be comforted." Salazar murmured as he encased his small lover within the warm folds of his robes.

"We're all that's left. What do we do?"

"Comfort the living and bury the dead."

-----

**A/N: all-righty then...I honestly didn't mean for it to turn out that way. not that sad or dark...gosh...**

**I think that maybe one more chapter and an epilogue will finish this fic out. look for another chapter hopefully next weekend being as I have no contest next weekend.**

**Ok, I got such a negative response to how I wrote last chapter, that I took time to re-write this. Now that I've fixed this, I'm gonna go back to writing the new chapter.**

**Review please!**

**Cheers!**


	11. Move On

A/N: I'm alive!! Omg…I am a terrible person...nothing else needs to be said.

Btw (I don't think I've done this for a few chapters): I don't own HP or anything else like that.

PREVIOUSLY:

"The dead cannot wait for long, but the living must first be comforted." Salazar murmured as he encased his small lover within the warm folds of his robes.

"We're all that's left. What do we do?"

"Comfort the living and bury the dead."

--

Chapter 11: Move On

--

He stood quietly by Harry, gazing down at the ground thoughtfully, allowing a gentle smile to play on his lips as he remembered happier times. "I think they will be happy here." Salazar murmured as he grasped Harry's hand in his. His face slowly lost it's smile though, the longer he gazed at the graves of his three best friends.

"I remember this place from where I come from. It wasn't a very safe place. This became the place where a nest of giant spiders settled. I was almost eaten here." he allowed a grin to break over his face, the first since they had come back, at the thought of Ron and him being saved by Mr. Weasely's magic car.

"I imagine they thrived so well because of all the magic. An exceptionally powerful wizard's magic will seep into the environment around them until it nearly becomes sentient." Salazar allowed himself the momentary respite from his thoughts by rattling off the information.

"That explains why the forest always seemed alive then." Harry mumbled thoughtfully. He looked down at the three small head stones. He didn't remember seeing them from his original time, but then again he had been a bit preoccupied. "They would want the school to be opened again."

"People won't be too fond of the idea of allowing their children to come to a school where three of the five founders were killed." Salazar growled as he started to walk back to Hogwarts. He had visions of the excellence the school would have been had the other three remained alive.

"We have to find a way Sal! Please. I want it to happen too. Hogwarts is the only place I have any good memories. Besides. It opens again anyway. It's where I went to school."

"I assume you coming here has changed history. Maybe Hogwarts isn't the wonderful school of fun and learning that you remember." he sneered.

"Why are you being so angry?" Harry asked quietly as he stopped walking after his lover. His mind was already filling with dreadful scenarios of what might have happened to his old friends. "I just want to do what is the best thing, and what the others would have wanted."

"What they wanted, is no longer what I want. I left that life years ago."

"If I hadn't showed up, you never would have left. Hogwarts would never have done this."

Salazar whirled around suddenly at the sound of Harry's guilt-laden voice. "You stand there and say it's your fault. That's not true, and even if it was, saying that would help nothing!"

Harry took a startled step back. He narrowed his eyes and hissed angrily. "I am saddened as well by their passing Salazar Slytherin, but I am not lashing out at you now am I ?" He turned his back and started to walk back to the graves, wanting to spend time alone.

Salazar opened his mouth to further yell at his lover but caught himself. He moved to stop Harry, but stopped himself. Harry was right. He shouldn't be acting like this. He should try to start the school again. He had to at least try. Helga, Godric, and Rowena would have like it. "Very well. I will be at the school doing some work. I will see you back at our old chambers later tonight yes?"

"Yes," Harry turned and smiled and stepped back towards the taller man.

"I love you." Salazar whispered in Harry's ear as he gathered the dainty man in his arms, placing a gentle kiss on the pink lips.

Harry smiled and buried his face the strong chest. It was known they loved each other, but it was rarely said out loud. He treasured each time Salazar said it to him. "I love you also Sal. I will be back at the school in a little while."

Salazar offered one more smile before he turned and left, his back framed by the bright light of the noon sun.

--

Harry sat down in front of the graves. "I wish things hadn't turned out this way. I'm glad I found Salazar. I would have died without him. My magic and mind were finally about to collapse. I am eternally grateful. But at the same time, was my single life worth more than all three of yours?" he whispered to the three simple, unmarked stones. "The whole of the wizarding world knew it was a possibility of my death even after the war. They knew I did something stupid to defeat Voldemort. Something that might kill me. Do they think me dead? Have they moved on? Do they look for me? Am I destined to stay here? The history books say Salazar disappeared from Hogwarts after slaying the other founders. Turns out they were trapped within Hogwarts where no one could see them. What happens now?"

"Move on."

"Who's there?!" Harry scrambled to his feet, his wand dropping fluidly to his hand.

"It Rowena."

"You're dead. And I don't think that you would choose to come back as a ghost either." he growled, searching left and right for someone.

"You're right. I will not return as a ghost. But I am allowed to give counsel one last time." her voice seemed to shiver in the air.

"What are you counseling?" Harry asked, allowing his posture to relax, but not putting his wand away.

"Move on. Start the school, enlist people to run it, and leave. Your friends wait for you to come back. They grieve horribly for you."

"I can't leave Sal!" he objected, feeling his gut wrench at the thought of his friends crying for him.

"Take him with you. It would drain the magic of the ritual. You would be normal once more. No more worrying about your magic consuming your mind and body. He knows how to bend to change."

"How do we go back?"

"After things are settled, come back to this place."

"Thank you Rowena. I'm sorry."

"Don't be. We are free from mortal bounds. We are happy. Helga and I are together once more. No more does society press upon us. Godric is once more with his wife and child. We are at peace. Now it is yours and Salazar's turn to be at peace." her voice whispered as a slight wind stared up, carrying with it, the last wise words of Rowena Ravenclaw.

--

A/N: very short. i think i can get things done in one more posting.

things are starting to wrap up nicely. hopefully it won't take another year and a half to get the last part up.

please review. even if it's to tell me i'm a stupid bint for making you all wait so long.

cheers!

The Cap'n


	12. And I Spin Collinding Into Sound

A/N: okie dokie folks! I made a small error last chapter because I had stayed away from the fic for so long…heh heh. I called Harry's lips pink instead of black…sorry…ignore that. And think of the black still.

So, an update. Not as quick as I'm sure you all would have liked, but it hasn't been a year and a half either. Sooooo….enjoy my hard work and the last chapter of Insane Dreams!

Disclaimer: I haven't done this in a while…probably not since the 1st chapter, but I wanted to remind everyone. Harry Potter is not mine. And it never will be. Alchford is an OC.

-----

"How do we go back?"

"After things are settled, come back to this place."

"Thank you Rowena. I'm sorry."

"Don't be. We are free from mortal bounds. We are happy. Helga and I are together once more. No more does society press upon us. Godric is once more with his wife and child. We are at peace. Now it is yours and Salazar's turn to be at peace." her voice whispered as a slight wind stared up, carrying with it, the last wise words of Rowena Ravenclaw.

-----

And I Spin Colliding Into Sound

-----

Harry stood slowly from his desk, a grin plastered on his face. He allowed his hands to gently shuffle the papers into a neat stack and picked them up and left the office quickly. Everything was done. The last of the new teachers, the headmaster, had been picked! They could leave soon! He reached out to Hogwarts and felt the sadness, but also a sense of peace and happiness. He had already explained to Hogwarts that they would be going to the future, and would return to him then.

Salazar stood from the desk in the headmaster's tower and allowed a small smile to grace his face. Harry should be here soon with all the paperwork transferring the operations of the school to the new headmaster. He took a good look around the office, allowing a hand to linger on the desk. Godric had always sat on it when they came up here. He allowed his eyes to move to the large cushioned chair behind the desk. That had been Rowena's chair that no one else was allowed to sit in. His eyes finally roamed to the window, where a cheerful yellow cushion sat on the sill. Helga always sat there and looked out the window, talking with them. He finally allowed his eyes to look at "his" chair. It was a sturdy carved maple high back chair that had a plush black cushion on the seat and smaller cushions on the arm rests. The others had gotten it for him the year they opened the school. He absently wondered if it was still in the office in Harry's time.

Harry quietly allowed the stairs to carry him up to the office. He was bouncing slightly on the balls of his feet, excitement coursing through him. He had told Salazar that Rowena's spirit had told him to go to the small graveyard and they could go back to his time together. No one would persecute them. No one would blame them. Everything would be perfect. Salazar had finally agreed after some wheedling. He opened the door and saw his lover staring at his chair. He smiled. "It'll still be in the office."

"Really?" Salazar asked quietly, turning to face the smaller man with a small smile on his face. "They kept it?"

"Oh yes. It's my favorite chair to sit in whenever I visit the headmaster."

"Well, we'll just have to see about getting it moved to where we will be staying." Salazar chuckled as he took Harry in his arms. "Everything is done?"

"Here are the papers. We just need to wait for Alchford to get here, and then we can allow our new headmaster to take care of the rest."

"He is supposed to arrive in two hours. Is everything packed?" he carded his fingers through the soft black spikes, grinning when Harry turned his head into his hand.

"Everything is in my pocket. We just need to walk out there." Harry hummed quietly, grinning when Salazar placed a light kiss on his head.

"Good. Let us get some lunch, and then we shall wait outside in the sunshine for him to get here."

-----

Alchford appeared with a pop outside the gates of the school he was to taking control of. He stared up at it with wonder and a smile. He could feel the curious tendrils of magic the castle was sending him. With a bigger smile, he reached out some of his own magic to greet the castle. The tall man started through the gates, his eyes immediately seeing the two figures on the castle steps. He had heard a lot of these two men. They were comfortable with each other, and they had left the castle, returning later to find the castle empty and the other founders dieing. They wanted to leave, and he couldn't blame them. "Lord Slytherin. Lord Potter." he called out in his strong voice as he came within speaking distance to the two men.

"Lord Alchford." Salazar hailed back. "We welcome you warmly to your new school."

"It is an honor to be chosen for this task."

"We trust you will take care of Hogwarts and his students, yes?" Harry stared up at the tall man, steel in his black-rimmed eyes.

"Absolutely."

"Then we leave you here, and we entrust to you the magical world's future." Salazar intoned quietly. A spark of magic flashed between the three men. "This is where we take our leave. Everything you need is in the castle, and Hogwarts can help you if you have any questions."

"Luck to you both."

"Thank you." Harry mumbled quietly as he turned and followed after Salazar, both heading towards the forest.

-----

Salazar shivered slightly as they stepped into the clearing where the three graves were. "What are we to do now?"

"I don't know. Rowena didn't say anything beyond coming here. And that the ritual would drain my magic back to natural levels." Harry hummed as he looked around, almost expecting to see a ghost.

"Step into the ring," a soft voice whispered through the air, the unmistakable voice of Helga, as a ring of grass slowly yellowed.

"Grasp each other and don't let go." the strong voice of Godric wrapped around them.

"Now, think of where you wish to go Harry. Salazar, support his magic and his mind with yours." Rowena's comforting voice whirled around the two entwined figures.

"We will miss you." Salazar murmured against Harry's hair, his mind and magic instantly snapping into focus on what his lover wanted.

"This is how the future was forged. Now we send you back to where you belong." the three voices whispered together before a gust of magic ensconced the two dark wizards, melding with their magic, and pushing. Harder and harder, until, with a great snapping pop, air and time was displaced as the two men disappeared.

-----

Poppy shivered as she stared at the empty bed. "Albus, I just tried to heal him! I tried to heal him! I cast a standard spell! It was harmless! What happened Albus?" she screeched, her voice rising steadily with each sentence.

"Now, now Poppy," Dumbledore soothed, his strong hands wrapping around Poppy's. "Panicking won't make anything better, or make Mr. Potter come back. We need to wait for Severus to come back, so that he can see what type of potion Harry was exposed to."

"Right," she whispered to herself, seemingly gathering her composer tight around her, like a heavy cloak would be pulled tighter in a winter storm.

-----

"Fate's Potion." Snape's voice ground out from behind his teeth. He was not in a pleasant humor today. He had just walked through the castle doors and had been accosted by Poppy and Albus, had a potion shoved under his nose, and had been asked what it was.

"What does it do, my boy?" Albus asked gently. He was tempted to gently grab Severus' elbow, but he knew the darker wizard would not appreciate it.

"It sends whoever drank it or, in Potter's case," here he sneered, "Whoever was saturated in it, to wherever they need to go. It has been speculated the potion can overcome time as well as distance. That has never been seen though. The first magic that comes into contact with the victim, that is strong enough for the potion to use for its' purpose, is used to transport them to where they are needed." Healing magic, even the simplest spells, were notoriously strong.

"So Harry could be anywhere or anytime?"

"Theoretically, yes. Are you through with me?"

"Yes, Severus, we're horribly sorry. Are you injured?"

"No,"

"Nonsense Severus! Come with me, and I'll give you a check up!" Poppy grabbed the taller man and dragged him, grumbling the entire time, up to her ward. There was nothing she could do for Harry now. She would just have to wait.

Albus allowed a small smile to grace his face. Harry was still missing, but he was somewhere he was needed. He would be fine.

-----

They appeared with another snapping pop of displaced air. They kept hold of each other, knuckles white with their grip. Harry blinked away the spinning sensation and focused on the man in front of him. "You ok?"

Salazar opened his eyes and looked around. They were in a forest. It felt positively ancient. "Yes," he squeezed Harry just a little tighter, not yet looking at the smaller man, his eyes still wandering around the clearing. "Where are we?"

"We're in the Forbidden Forest, somewhere. I can tell by how it feels and how the trees look. I just don't know where. Or which direction the castle is." Harry frowned, and shook himself loose of Salazar's hold.

Salazar looked down at Harry, his eyebrow lifting, a cutting remark readying itself, before he stopped himself. He then gently grabbed the smaller man and turned him to fully face him. "What?" he asked quietly, as he grabbed Harry's chin and gently turned it up so that the raven haired man was staring up at him.

"Salazar, what are you doing?"

Salazar drank in the sight of his small lover. Crystal clear green eyes were no longer rimmed in black, just the sweeping curl of dark lashes. Harry's lips were no longer black. They were a pale pink, the lower one larger than the top, and the top slightly thin and slightly chapped. Perfectly kissable. It was like a new person was staring at him. "You look beautiful."

"Salazar, what?" Harry was confused and slowly getting angry. He no longer felt the swirling chaos within his magical core, straining against the walls of his magical core. He felt at peace, but now Salazar was staring at him, like the other man had never seen him properly.

Salazar wordlessly conjured a mirror and presented it to the confused, and quickly angering man. He smiled at the dazed look that Harry had plastered on his face, made even clearer now that all black tattooing had removed itself. "That is what."

"I never thought I'd look like this again." Harry mumbled as he touched his pink lips, his fingernails a soft pink, instead of the black he was used to.

"Rowena said you would be as you were before, yes?"

"Yes," Harry smiled up at Salazar, noticing the quirked brow. "But I thought she was just talking about magic. Not my appearance too."

Salazar leaned down and brushed a gentle smile against Harry's smiling lips. "You are beautiful, no matter what your appearance is. Now, how about we find our way to the castle?"

"I just told you I don't know which direction it is." Harry blushed and looked away from the intense eyes, looking around at the trees.

"Mr. Potter, are you, or are you not, a trained wizard?"

Harry thought his face would light aflame he felt his cheeks heat so much. "Shut up. You could have performed the spell just as easily as I can." Harry hissed, eyes narrowing before he spat the spell out. His wand spun haphazardly in his palm before settling in a direction facing their right. "Let's go," he mumbled, grabbing Salazar's hand, dragging the still chuckling man with him.

-----

Harry and Salazar, almost as one, rocked backward as the felt the rambunctious magic of the castle greet them as they walked onto the grounds. Harry glanced to his left and grinned as he saw Hagrid's hut. "Home." he mumbled, as he allowed his magic to drift with the castle's.

"It has barely changed." Salazar mumbled, as he stared at the towering walls and sweeping turrets. He glanced at the lake and saw a large tentacle slowly dragging itself under the water. "It is beautiful,"

"We need to find Albus."

"No need my dear boy." a cheerful voice called to them. Albus was smiling and bouncing madly with each step he took. He finally got near enough and took a long look at Harry and the tall lean man that stood slightly in front of the smaller man. "You may have just been gone a few hours, but we feel like it has been years. We were very worried about you. But I can see, that all is better, yes?"

Harry grinned and gently traced his hands along his pink lips. "Albus, I proudly introduce Salazar Slytherin to you."

"It is a pleasure to meet you." the old headmaster's eyes were positively beaming. "I see you have helped out dear Harry meet his peace."

"Indeed." Salazar intoned as he stared at the eccentric man in front of him.

"Well, we simply must go tell everyone you're fine, and all about our new resident to the castle." Albus turned and slowly started to walk back to the castle, smiling as he heard the two men follow behind him.

Salazar glanced at Harry. He could feel the calm of the other man's mind. It was no longer a tortured swirl of magic and emotion. He smiled slightly and turned to face the ancient man in front of him. "Headmaster, I believe there is a chair in your office that I would like to discuss the placement of it with you."

-----

A/N: done! Finally done! I'll admit. I kinda half-assed the end. Not having everyone running up and screaming and all that. But, he was only gone a few hours…lol I hope I entertained everyone, at least a little. And I thank everyone that kept reading this even through my torturously slow updates.

Cheers!

The Cap'n


End file.
